Sonicissocool112's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by sonicissocool112
Summary: Rita has returned to take over the Earth. It's up to Joey, Mai, Li, Jazz, Danny, Sam, Zane, Kaiba, Rebecca, and Lilo to save the world as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. First story. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Sonicissocool112 Presents Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

New Team Red Ranger-Joey Wheller(Yu-gi-oh)  
Yellow Ranger-Mai Valentine(Yu-gi-oh)  
Blue Ranger-Li Showron(Card captors)  
Pink Ranger-Jazz Fenton(Danny Phantom)  
Black Ranger-Danny "Phantom" Fenton(Danny Phantom)  
Green Ranger-Zane Trusdale(Yu-gi-oh GX)  
Violet Ranger-Sam Manson(Danny Phanton)  
White Ranger(will appear later)-Seto Kaiba(Yu-gi-oh)  
Silver Ranger(appears later)Rebecca Hawkins(Yu-gi-oh)  
Gold Ranger(appears later)Lilo Pelekai(Lilo and Stitch)

Villians I will use  
Rita Repulsa  
Lord Zedd(appears later)  
Goldar  
Rito Revolto(appears later)  
Scopina  
Finster  
Faboo  
Scroutch  
Thrax(appears later)  
Master Vile(appears later)

Day of the Dumpster

On the face of the moon, we see the Eds(Ed, Edd, and Eddy) in space suits, walking across the surface, when they spot a familiar space dumpster. "Look at that."said Ed. Eddy then said"Looks like the dumpster that Rita Repulsa was trapped in."Have you been watching Dr.Oliver's video diary with Connor again?"asked Double-D. Eddy simply said"Yep". They went and opened it. Turns out Eddy was right. Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Faboo, Scroutch, and Finster were freed.The Eds ran like chickens with thier heads cut off.(A/N Ed:I like chickens.Me and Eddy:Shut up Ed!) Rita said "Aw, I'm free again. It's time to conquor the Earth.

(Youth Center, Angel Grove, Califonia)

We see 18-year-old Jazz Fenton practicing her gymnastics with her coach Kimberly Oliver(A/N Kim married Tommy 5 years ago). Once Jazz had finished her routine, Mia came up amd said "Great job." "You really think so?" Jazz asked. Then, Kim said "Of course. If your career ideas don't work out, you have one in gymnastics." Just then Dash and Kwan(A/N Dash is like Bulk and Kwan is like Skull) came up. "Oh no"said Jazz. Dash said "Hello ladies. Now about that double date we talked about..." "Go away Banana Brains." said Mai, angerly. " No one disses the Dash and gets away with it!" hissed Dash. Then Kwan said "Yeah, no one." Just as Dash was about to strike, Zane Trusdale, Duel Acadamy Graduate, and Danny Fenton, Jazz's 16-year-old brother and the world famous Danny Phantom, block the path of Dash's fist. "The ladies said no, Dash." said Danny. Then Dash asked "What are you going to do about it, lord of the ghost nerds." Zane said "Back of or my Cyber Dragons will eat you alive." Kwan was going to leave until Dash grabbed him by the shirt collar and said "Oh really, Cyber Dweb"  
Jazz and Mai stepped in and Mai said "Stand back boys, we'll handle them." The girls then flipped Dash and Kwan onto the floor.

Joey Wheeler was teaching a martial arts class that his good friends, Li Showron, a Card Captor, and Sam Manson, aieres of a large fortune and Danny's girlfriend, were in. Joey was taught by none other than Jason Lee Scott, the first Red Ranger. Joey's class was doing an excellent job. Then Dash and Kwan came up and Dash said "We want to learn how to beat other people up. "Martial art were made for self-defense, not for violence."said Joey. Then Dash said "Just teach." "Oh boy." Li said. Sam said "This should be good." "Simple side kick"  
Joey said as he demonstrated the side kick. Dash said "Anything you can do, I can do even better." He pathetically preformed the side kick. Then Joey said "Alright, I se that you're ready for some more advanced techniques. Tornado kick." He then preformed it perfectly. As soon as Dash tried to do it, he tripped over his own two feet. "Class dismmissed." Joey said.

They all went to the table that they usually sit at and Danny said, "Great job Li. Sam, you did awsome." "You really think so" said Sam. Her boyfriend smiled and said "I know so"  
Then they see Ernie and he asked "Who ordered the spinach juice?" Li answered, "That was my order Ernie". Then an earthquake happened. "EARTHQUAKE! EVERYBODY OUT!" Ernie screamed. Li said, "Something tells me that this in no earthquake"

(Meanwhile...in a familiar Command Center)  
"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Not again. We're doomed",said Alpha 5. "Calm down Alpha, it is Rita. She is back. She is trying to take over Earth again. The power coins, are they ready?" boomed the voice of Zordon. Alpha answered, "They are, Zordon". "Good, then teleport seven overbearing humans with attitude" Zordon said. "Right away Zordon." said Alpha. Then he muttered, "Why is it always teenagers." He pressed a few buttons and.

(Back at the Youth Center)  
Joey, Mai, Li, Jazz, Danny, Zane, and Sam heard a strange noise. "What's happening?",asked Jazz. Joey answered, "I don't know. Everybody hang on!" Then they disappeared in seven streaks of light.

(Command Center)  
They reappeared in the command center, on top of eachother. As they untangled eachother,  
Danny and Sam asked simotaniously, "Where are we?" Jazz answered, "I don't know, but it isn't a mall." Then Li said, "Maybe the answer's in these controls." Just as Li started to mess with the control, Alpha fell over and everyone went "Whoa". As they stared at him, Li said in amaziment, "A fully sentient, munti-functional automaton. I've never seen anything like it."

"Greeting humans", boomed Zordon's voice from behind them. They looked behind them and saw him. When Mai saw him and vice versa, Mai said, "Dad, it's great to see you again." The others asked "HE'S YOUR DAD?" Zordon answered, "Mai is indeed my daughter, and Mai, it is good to see you again, too. I have called you all here to protect the the galaxy. For those of you who don't know me, I am Zordon, an intergalactic being trapped in a time warp, Mai's father, and mentour of Earth's first three teams of Power Rangers. It is up to you to become the new team of rangers to stop Rita Repulsa from conquoring the Earth." Danny said sceptecally, "Yeah right, the Rita part not the Mia is part alian part." "So you don't believe him?" Mai asked. "Mia calm down. Everyone, behold the viewing globe", said Zordon.  
They looked into the viewing globe and saw Rita and her Putty Patrolers attacking cities.  
Mai said, "That's Rita. With her monsters and Putty Patrolers, she's back to take over the world". "It is up to you to stop her with the morphers and the Zords." said Zordon. Just then, the power morphers appeared on their waists.

Zordon then said, "Joey, bold and powerful, you are the Red Ranger and shall control the Tyrannosarus Dinozord. Danny, you are clever and brave, you will be the Black Ranger and shall command the Mastadon Dinozord. Jasmine, graceful and smart, you will be the Pink Ranger, the Pterodactal Dinozord shall be yours. Li, patient and wise, you are the Blue Ranger and shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord. Mai, my young daughter,  
fearless and agile, you are the Yellow Ranger, the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord will be under your command. Zane, strong and swift, you will be the Green Ranger and, with the aid of your Dragon Dagger, shall control the Dragonzord. Finally, Samantha, elligient and powerful, you shall be the Earth's first Violet Ranger and shall command the Velosoraptor Dinozord." The rangers had looked at eachother in confussion when Zordon said,  
"Behold the viewing globe." As the seven looked, they saw the zords. Zordon said, " As you must work together, so must your zords. The Velosoraptor Dinozord posesses a worrior mode.  
When the Dragonzord combines with the Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, and Mastadon Dinozords , they form the Dragonzord: Battle mode. The Mastadon, Pterodactal, Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, and Tyrannosarus Dinozords come together, they form the Megazord. The Megazord can also combine with the Dragonzord to form the Megadragonzord. Combine the Megadragonzord with the Velosoraptor Dinozord for the Megadragonzord: Flight mode."

Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Li were confused. "Zords? Morphers? Forget this. I fight ghost, not monsters. I'm out of here" said Danny. Everyone but Joey, Mai, and Zane left. Jazz asked,  
"Guys, are you coming?" The three went "Huh". Li spoke. "Come on. We're leaving" he said.  
"Yeah, we're coming." said Joey. As they left, Alpha said sarcastically, "That went well.

(Meanwhile, at Rita's Lunar Palace)  
Rita watched and said, "So, Zordons at it again, and one of the rangers is little Mai. This is to good to pass up". Goldar then asked her, "What will you do, my emperess?" "Yeah, what are you going to do to my sister and her friends?", asked Scorpina, once known as Mai's older sister, Sabrina. Rita answered, "I will use my Putty Patrolers to destroy them.  
FINSTER, WHERE ARE MY PUTTY PATROLERS?" "They are coming, your evilness", said Finster as he molded them and placed them in his monster maker. He pulled the lever, which activated the mahine, creating a total of 42 putties.

(Outside the Command Center)  
"Great. He couldn't have sent us back?" complained Sam. Mai said, "Guys, we should have stayed. If my father believes in us, then he knows that we can save the Earth". "Mai's right. I mean we saved it before with our other friends, then we can save it together", said Joey. "They're right. We can do it", agreed Zane. Just then, all 42 Putty Patrolers came out of nowhere and attacked. Danny said, "Going Ghost", and transformed into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom. As the putties attacked, the rangers were, oh lets face it, they were losing so bad, my granny could beat them.(A/N Rangers:Hey. Me:Sorry guys)

When all seemed hopeless, Joey got an idea.(A/N Kiaba:Goodbye Earth. Joey:Hey!) He said,  
"Zordon said that these morphers would give us power. Let's use them". The rangers picked up the morphers and then, you know what happens next.

DRAGONZORD  
VELOCORAPTOR  
MASTADON  
PTERODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSARUS

They morphed and became the "POWER RANGERS.

(Meanwhile, inside the Command Center)  
Alpha said, "Zordon, they did it. They completed the metemorphasis". "Teleport them right away. Rita has just sent down Goldar." replied Zordon. "Right away." said Alpha.

"We're teleporting again", said Li. "Where are we going?", Jazz asked. "We're gonna save the world." Joey replied. Zane said, "Let's go". "Time to rock." Sam said.

(At Angel Grove)  
They appeared, and Joey said, "Whoa. That guy is huge." Then they prepared for battle. Joey said, "Alright, back off, Fang Face". "The good guys are here." said Danny. Li then said, "Get off our planet." "Cause we're the Power Rangers!" shouted Mai. Jazz screamed, "And we're not backing down!" "Because we're here", Sam said. "Protecting Earth from the likes of you!", finished Zane.

Rita was angry and well, "MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW!", she screamed as she made her monster grow.

Goldar grew 20 stories high. Joey said, "We need Dinozord power, now"

(At the Juice Bar)  
Jason Lee Scott, his wife Kat, Kimberly and Tommy Oliver, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Zack,  
Billy, Trini, and Justin(A/N all the rangers before Turbo Team 2) were watching TV, seeing Goldar attack the city. What they saw next shocked them to their cores.

(Angel Grove)  
The Tyrannosarus Dinozord rose from the ground and roared. From the Arctic, the Mastadon charged into the battlefield. The Triceratops came from the desert. From the jungle, the Sabertooth Tiger ran into the battlefield, ready to attack. From a fiery explosion from a volcano, the Pterodactal rose and flew into battle. The Velosoraptor ran onto the dangerous battlefield from the mounton tops. Zane used his Dragon Dagger as a flute to summon the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord had risen up from the ocean, and stomped through the harbor, to the battlefield.

"Lets go.", said Joey as he and the other rangers entered their respective zord. He then said, as he logged on "Yes. Alright. Log on!" Li grinned. "Let's do it! Mai smiled at Jazz.  
"Going up." "Danny here, this is kickin!" "This is Li, all systems go." "Mai here, ready to rock!" "Jazz here, let's send him packing." "This is Sam, it's go time." "Zane here, let's take him down." Then Joey said, "Megazord power, on!" As the original Dinozords came together, well, "Mai here, this is amazing. I actually know how to drive this thing.", she said. "Perfect, I do too! It's almost like second nature", Li said, with excitement in his voice. "Alright, let's send this guy back where he came from." said Joey. They all went "Right". Then Sam said, "Velocoraptor: Warrior Mode, now". With that, the Velosoraptor began to change form. The legs stood strait up, 80 of the tail became a javalin, the claws folded back, the torso opened up, revieling the torso of the warrior mode, the flaps became wings, arms came out, and the raptor head became the helmet for the warrior mode(A/N The head's trandformation is like the head transformation of Dragonzord: Battle mode). The javalin entered the right hand of the zord.

The Megazord, Dragonzord, and Velocoraptor charged into battle. Goldar used fireballs to strike the Megazord. "Whoa!" said the rangers, as the Megazord was hit. Then Joey said "Fire the cannons." The two cannons on the Megazord fired, and the blasts hit Goldar. "Zap him again." said Joey from inside the Megazord. The eyes if the Dinozords shot lightning out if them, damaging Gopldar even more. "Alright. Switching to Megazord: Battle Mode"  
said Joey. "Right." said Li, Mai, Jazz, and Danny. "Megazord sequence has been initiated"  
said a robotic voice as the Megazord transformed. After it transformed, the robotic voice went "Megazord: Activated." as the Megazord came online. "You and your weapons are no match for me." said Goldar as his sword struck the zords. The Velosoraptor counterattacked as Sam yelled "Power Javalin, lightning slash!" As the attack connected, Goldar stood there,  
unphased. Goldar grabbed the zord, and threw it into the Dragonzord, toppling them both over. "That blow didn't even phase him." Li spoke. Goldar used his sword to attack the Megazord. Joey yelled as he held his hand out "POWER SWORD!" The power sword fell from the sky and the Megazord grabbed the sword. Goldar said "I'll be back, rangers. This isn't the last you'll see of me." With that he vanished. The rangers had won their first battle.

(Command Center)  
"Well done rangers. You have won your first battle." Zordon said. Then Danny said "Yeah,  
but we were lucky today." "Luck had nothing to do with it. Right dad?" said Mai. "That is correct. It was your teamwork that won you this victory." answered her dad. He continued "Now that you have become Power Rangers, there are rules that you must now follow. First,  
never use your powers for personal gain, second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to, and finally, keep you identities a secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger.  
You've been through an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Then Joey said "Yeah, alright. I'm in." "Me too!" said Danny "You know I'll help, dad." spoke Mai. "You can count me in." Sam said. Li gave Zordon a thumbs up.  
"Affermative." "I'm in." said Zane. "I'm in as well." Jazz said. They all formed a circle and put their hands in. They jumped and said in unison "POWER RANGERS"

(A/N Me:The first chapter of my first story. I don't own the characters. They are property of their respective owners.  
Joey:I can't believe Mai is half Eltarian.  
Me: I can Kaiba: When will I appear in the actual story.  
Me: As a ranger, don't know. As a person, next chapter. You also get a girlfriend.  
Kaiba:Who is it?  
Me: That would reviel too much of the stroy Everyone else:Yeah, Kaiba.  
Me: The next chapter introduces the power weapons as well, including the one our Violet Ranger gets.  
Rangers:Sweet!  
Me:Until then, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

(A/N Me:Next chapter. Kiaba makes an apperance Kaiba:Yes Jazz:Sweet. Joey, you know what to do.  
Joey:Sonicissocool112 owns none of us, just this monster that attacks us.  
Me:And now, WE BEGIN!)

Minotar Madness

(Youth Center)  
We see Jazz bump into someone. "Sorry." she said as she and the other person turn around to see eachothers face. Once they saw eachother, it was love at first sight. The person she was starring at was none other than Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corperations and the number 2 duelist in the world. "It's okay. It was an accident." he said. Both of them blushed. Then they started talking to eachother about themselves. After 2 hours passed, jazz looked at her watch. "I"M GONNA BE LATE FOR GYMNASTICS!" she said, a little freaked.(A/N Me:and I use the term 'little' lightly) "I gotta go." she said. "It's okay. I have to meet Dr.Oliver and Dr.Cartson for something important." Kaiba exclaimed. As they left, Jazz said to herself "I'm in love with Seto Kaiba." After her gymnastics class, she met the others in the hall.  
"Hey guys." she said. "Hey Jazz." said Mai. "I wonder why Li told us to meet him here." Just then, Li came in and said "Greetings, everyone." "So, what's the suprise?" asked Sam. "This"  
he said as he revieled seven communicators.(A/N Me:They're like Billy's, but the bands are the color of the ranger it belongs to.) "Awsome, Li." said Danny "Morphanominal." Zane said.  
"They allow us to communicate with eachother and the Command Center. They're also connected to the teleportation system." Li explained. "Cool." said the other rangers, simotaniously.  
They teleported themselves to the Command Center.

(Command Center)  
As they entered the Command Center, Alpha said "Hello, everybody. What brings you to this old place." "To much TV." joked Danny, making everyone laugh in the process. Just as the were laughing, the alarm went off. "Rangers, Rita has sent down a monster. Behold the veiwing globe." Zordon said. As they looked, they saw a moving, golden minotar with a shield.  
"That is Rita's Mietus Minotar. Anything that the sword cuts through turns into solid gold"  
Zordon warned. "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi. The minotar is attacking those civilians." They civilians were none other than Tommy Oliver, Billy Cartson, and Seto Kaiba, who were fighting back against Putties and the Minotar. "We have to stop that thing." Jazz said. "I agree with Jazz"  
said Sam. "Then let's go." said Zane. "Be careful rangers, and may the power protect you"  
said Zordon. "Right dad." said Mai. "It' morphin time." exclaimed Joey.

Dragonzord  
Velocoraptor  
Mastadon  
Pterodactal  
Triceratops  
Sabertooth Tiger  
Tyrannosaurus

(Angel Grove Park)  
As they reappeared in the park Joey said "Hey you big bully. Pick on someone your own size"  
"So you're the Power Rangers." the monster said. "So it is true." Kaiba wispered. Then the monster said "I will turn you into gold for my emperess. Putties attack." The Putties rushed into battle, while the other rangers foungt the putties, Joey decided to go after the monster on his own. The putties were defeated easily by the others, but the monster was tougher. "Ok , guys. Blade Blaster Pyramid." said Joey. "Right." said the others. Li and Danny took to side of Joey. Mai and Jazz went on top of them, then Zane jumped on top of the pyramid. They put their Blade Blasters together, creating a sphere of energy. The energy sphere fired at the Minotar, but it blocked the attack with its sheild, sending it pack to the rangers. In other words, they got hit with their own attack. "Ah!" they screamed. "We need more power." said Danny. Just then thay heard Zordon's voice. "Rangers, the time has come to give you the power weapons." As he spoke the weapons appeared in the respective rangers hands, except Zane because his Dragon Dagger is his power weapon. "Danny, you shall use the Power Axe, which can turn into a blaster. Jasmine, you shall posses the Power Bow. Mai, the Power Daggers shall be yours. Li,  
you shall use the Power Lance, which separates in two. Joey, your weapon is the Power Sword. When you unite those five, they form the Power Blaster." Just then, Sam noticed her weapon in her right hand. "Samantha, you shall use the Power Whip. The Power Whip's strongest attack is the Lightning Twister. Use it wisely." Zordon spoke. "Alright. Let's get him." Joey said. They attacked one by one. Each attack weakened the monsters sheild, until Joey's attack destroied it. "Let's put them together." he said. "Right" the others said. "POWER AXE!" said Danny as he turned it into a cannon and threw it up in the air. "Power Bow!" said Jazz as she threw the bow, which united with the axe.  
"POWER DAGGERS!" Mai said, repeating Jazz's action. "POWER LANCE." said Li, as his lance split in two. He threw them into the air. Then Joey said "POWER SWORD." as he jumped into the air, completing the Power Blaster. Then they said in unison "POWER RANGERS." Zane readied his Dragon Dagger to use an energy blast, while Sam spun her whip around, creating the Lightning Twister. "FIRE!" the rangers yelled in unison. Their attacks combined into one blast, which hit the monster and destroied it.  
"Are you okay?" Jazz asked Kaiba. "Yeah, I'm okay. So are them"

(Lunar Palace)  
Rita said "I won't let them win that easily. MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" she screamed.

(Angel Grove)  
The monster came back as a twenty story version of itself. "We nee Dinozord Power, now." said Joey.  
The Dinozords came form their respective areas to the battle feild as each ranger went in their own zord. "Log on. Initiate Dinozord activation sequence." said Joey. "Danny here,let's get him." "Li here,  
systems nominal." "Mai here,time to melt this golden dork." "This is Jazz, let's get this big bully"  
"Zane here, let's rock and roll." ""Sam here, he is going down." "Rangers, power up your crystals." Joey said. "Right. Crystals activate." said Mai, Danny, Jazz, and Li. Then Joey said "POWER UP." as he used his crystal to activate the megazord transformation. "2. 1. POWER UP" said the others as they repeated Joey's action. The original dinozord came together, forming the Megazord: Tank mode. "Switching to Megazord: Battle mode." said Joey. "Right." said Mai, Danny, Jazz, and Li. "Megazord sequence has been initiated." said a familiar robotic voice as the Megazord went into battle mode. "Megazord: activated"  
it said as the Megazord came online. Velocoraptor: Warrior mode." said Sam as her zord transformed into warrior mode. The zords charged into battle against the Mietus Minotar as it said "I'll turn the city to gold. RAH!" as it naerly slashed the Dragonzord. Zane used his zord's missles to counterattack. As the missles damaged the minotar, Sam yelled "POWER JAVALIN, LIGHTNING SLASH!" As the attack hit, the monster became very angry and shot lightning out of its sword. Then Joey called out "POWER SWORD!" the Power Sword fell into the Megazord's hand. The Megazord used the Power Sword to use its most powerful attack. "POWER SLASH!" the rangers called out as the Megazord slashed the monster, destroying it.

(Angel Grove Park)  
"Thank you." said Billy. "Yeah, thanks. You know Billy and I were rangers once." Tommy said. "Somehow I know that." said Danny. "Could you three keep a secret?" asked Jazz. "Sure we could." said Kaiba. Joey nodded and said into his communicator "Alpha, you know what to do." "Right. I'm on it." said Alpha. They teleported and.

(Command Center)  
Kaiba landed on his butt while the others landed on their feet. "Ow." said Kaiba. "The Command Center." said Tommy. "But how?" Billy asked "Allow me to explain, Billy." said Zordon. "Six years ago, my body was found on Eltar. When Alpha had found me, I was very weak. He had asked our old friend, Lerigolth, to put me back in the time warp. I had reterned to Earth to start a new team of rangers." "This is wierd, and I've seen the Shadow Realm." Kaiba said. "Rangers, I ask you to reveal your identities to them, so that they may help us." Zordon said. They revealed themselves by removing their helmets. "Sam Manson, Earth's first Violet Ranger." "Zane Trusdale. Green Ranger." "Danny Fenton. Black Ranger." "Jazz Fenton, Pink Ranger." "Li Showron. Blue Ranger"  
"Mai Valentine. Yellow Ranger and Zordon's second born daughter." "Joey Wheeler. Red Ranger." "Wheeler? You're the Red Ranger?" Kaiba asked. "Yeah. So?" "So how could you be a ranger?" "I have the qualities, the heart, and the skills to be a ranger." They argued until Jazz said "Knock it off you two." "Well, would it be too much trouble to ask the beautiful and intellegent Jasmine Fenton to join me for dinner?" Kaiba asked. "Not at all." Jazz answered. "You must keep their identities a secret from the world. Is that clear?" spoke Zordon. "You know you can count on me, Zordon." Tommy said. "Affermative." Billy said. "Kaiba?" asked Joey. "Your secret is safe with me,  
espacially now that Jasmine and I have a date tonight." joked Kaiba. "But seriously, I won't tell a soul." he said seriuosly. "Very well." Zordon said. "Welcome to the team, guys." said Zane.

(A/N Me:Well, that ends another episode Jazz:I'm so glad that you joined the team, Seto.  
Kaiba:So am I, beautiful.  
Joey:Anyway, we need those of you who have Newgrounds and/or Youtube accounts to make an intro for seasons 1-3, which is the story. But season 1 first.  
Sam:And my ranger uniform is a violet version of Jazz's, just to tell you.  
Danny: We also need those of you who have DeviantART accounts to draw the zords and any monsters we face.  
Me: Once we get to the other seasons, make the intros, draw the zords, monsters, and even rangers.  
Everyone: Until then, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Me:Third chapter. Who will attack now?  
Danny:I know who it is. But I won't tell.  
Me:Will the rangers stop him? Find out now on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Plasmius Returns

We see four couples enter the juice bar. They couples are Joey and Mai, Kaiba and Jazz, Danny and Sam,  
and Li and Lilo. Out of all the rangers on the team, Zane was the only one without a date. Every girl that he asked out either rejected him or dumped him after first date. Ernie asked "Why so glum?" Zane answered "I'm the only guy here without a girlfriend." "Oh, that's what it is" Ernie said. "Yeah, I mean Joey's got Mai, Li's got Lilo, Danny has Sam. Even Kaiba's got Jazz. Every girls I ask either hates me or dumps me after one date" Zane explained. "I heard that Rebecca Hawkins is still single"  
Ernie told him, and faster than you can say 'date', he went to ask her out. He went so fast, he left an after-image and a Zane shaped dust cloud at the same time.(A/N Me:That was fast. Ernie:Ya think)

(Hawkins Residence)

We see Rebecca heading to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door. "I wonder who's at the door?" she asked as she opened it. It turns out that it was Zane. "Hi Rebecca" he said. "Hey Zane"  
said Rebecca. "I was wondering. Would you go out to dinner with me?" our green ranger asked. "Why of course I will. How's tonight at 6:00?" "It's a date. See you tonight" "Okay" as the conversation ended , a certian froot-loop had attacked(A/N Vlad:I'm not a FRUIT-LOOP! Me(sarcastic):Yeah, right). "Well,  
I was told by Rita that Zane Trusdale was the so called green ranger" he said. They turned around to see him in his ghost mode with a sword in his hand...THE SWORD OF DARKNESS! "I'll show you a green ranger." said Zane. Then he said into his communicator, "Guys, come in"

(Youth Center)

The rangers were takling when they heard a 'BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP'. As they made sure that no one else was around, they entered the hallway. "This is Joey" "Joey, it's Zane. Plasmius has joined Rita and has attacked. He told Rebbeca our secret. I need help fast" "We're on our way", with that,  
the rangers teleported away, unaware that Lilo heard everything. "They're the Power Rangers" she said quietly.

(Hawkins Residence)

As the other rangers arrived, they saw Zane and Rebecca dodging Vlads attacks. Then Danny said "Hey Froot-loop. You attack one ranger, then you mess with the team." Upon hearing Danny's voice he said "Okay one, those who fight together are destroid together. And two, I AM NOT A FROOT-LOOP!" When Zane and Rebecca joined the others, Mai asked "You two alright?" they just looked at her. Then she said "Sorry, standard question" "Rebecca do you know about our 'secret'?" Joey asked. Rebecca just nodded.  
Then he said "Alright then. IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

DRAGONZORD VELOSIRAPTOR MASTADON PTYRODACTAL TRICERATOPS SABERTOOTH TIGER TYRANNOSARUS

They morphed and Lilo and the first three teams saw it from out of sight. "Rangers or not, you'll be destroied. Putties" he said, as the putties appeared. He then commaned "ATTACK!", and the putties did so. The rangers had, well, the putties were beaten like a cheap drum, but Plasmius was tougher, about two thousand times tougher. They were trying their best, but they were losing.

(Command Center)

As Tommy watched them lose, he new that he had to get his old White Ranger morpher. "Tommy, you can't use the White Ranger powers. The power coin is to damaged to sustain a morph." Zordon said. "But I have to try" said Tommy. "Well then, good luck and may the power protect you." "Thanks, Zordon" and with that , Tommy teleported to the battlefield.

(Hawkins Residence)

The rangers were still losing until Tommy kicked the Froot-loop. "So, Dr.Oliver, you dare attck me" he said. "Yeah, and I'll make sure that you lose" "And just how will you do that" "This. IT'S MORPHIN TIME"  
As he was about to use the white tiger morpher, the other rangers, past and present, came to him. "NO,  
TOMMY! DON'T!" Kim yelled. Tommy used his morpher and, you know what happens next.

TIGERZORD

Tommy morphed into the Mighty Morphin White Ranger once more. "So, looks like I will be facing the White Ranger. How exciting and redundant" Vlad said. "That may be, but you'll lose" Tommy said. He drew Saba,  
his old talking sword and said to him "Ready, old friend?" and Saba answered "Let's get him". Tommy and Vlad charged at each other and while the others were watching, Jason said to Joey "We saw you guys morph , just to tell you, Joey". Then Joey said "Somehow I knew it would happen". Tommy dealt a powerful blow against Plasmius, causing him to fall. "Never mess with the Power Rangers" he said triumphantly.

(Lunar Palace)  
Rita was not happy at this.(A/N Zedd:Ya think. Me:How did...never mind) "No, not again. MAGIG WAND, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" she said, very angry. (A/N Me:UH-oh, and the zord battle is sort of a sneek peek of my next season of MMPR)

(Angel Grove)  
Vlad grew to the size of a building. "The only way to stop him is with the zords" Mai said. "Wait, I got an idea" said Tommy, he then spoke into his communicator, "Alpha, are the Thunderzords online?" "Yes,  
Tommy. Why do you ask?" "Let's just say I need a field test a certian six". Joey asked "We're gonna use the Thunderzords?" Tommy nodded and said "Yes, we are" "Then let's show him the power of thunder" and with that, the six with Thunderzords called out "We need Thunderzord power, now"(A/N Que the thunder)  
"Mastadon, Lion, Thunderzord power" Danny said as his Dinozord turned into a Thunderzord.  
"Pterodactal, Firebird, Thunderzord power" said Jazz as the action repeated on her zord.  
"Triceratops, Unicorn, Thunderzord power" stated Li.  
"Sabertooth Tiger, Gryphen, Thunderzord power" Mai said.  
"Tyrannosarus, Red Dragon, Thunderzord power" said Joey as the last of the first five Thunderzords had appeared.  
"White tiger, Thunderzord power" said Tommy, as his Thunderzord appeared, roaring.  
The Red Dragon Zord began to transform into warrior mode. It's claws became the arms, the tail separated , turning into the legs, the dragon head folded down, turning onto the chest and revieling thr head of the warrior, which combined with the transformed torso. The lion, unicorn, gryphen, and firebird zords had also begean to change. They changed into armor for the Red Dragon zord. The gryphon and unicorn attached to the legs, while the fire bird wraped around the Red Dragon's waist. The lion became a chest armor and sholder pads. The helmet came down on the zords head and the rangers yelled "THUNDER MEGAZORD , BATTLE READY" as the Megazord came online. "White Tiger, Warrior Mode, Now!" Tommy said as he inserted Saba into a slot. The Tigerzord transformed into warrior mode. "Come and get me rangers" Vlad said as the zords charged at him. Each time Vlad tried to attack, either the attack missed or was blocked by the hand of either the Thunder Megazord or the Tigerzord. The battle raged on til sunset, then "White Tiger, Fire Bolt Attack!" said Tommy. The Tigerzord launched three fire bolts at Vlad, each one hitting it's mark. The Thunder Megazord drew it's saber, anad the rangers said "Thunder Saber, Full Power!" The Thunder Saber was struk by lightning, then the Thunder Megazord slashed Vlad, detroying the Sword of Darkness, shrinking him, and knocking him uncontious. The saber was placed back in it's shieth.

(Command Center)  
The rangers and Zordon explained everything, Zordon's return, the Violet Ranger powers, the zords, even Mai.  
"Aye-yi-yi, it's so good to see you again" said Alpha. "It's good to see both of you, too" said Trini.  
"Well Zordon, you know that we'll keep their secret." said Jason. "I know, Jason." said Zordon. "Tommy, why didn't you tell me about them?" asked Kim. "Is that a trick question?" he asked back. Everyone ended up laughing.

(A/N Me:Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Joey:He owns no one or nothing in his story.  
Lilo:Why did I only get one line?  
Me:Don't presure me. I have a book to read to, ya know?  
Lilo:Sorry Me:Next chapter will be up ASAP.  
All:Until then, read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.  
Me:Today on Power Rangers, Rita teams up with Drake Darkstar.  
Drake:Perfect.  
Me:Will our heroes stop this menace? Find out on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

(Darkstar's Fury Part 1)

We see the team in the park, enjoying three days of Rita not attacking. Blissfully unaware of what she was planning. Joey was teaching little kids Martial arts. Mai and Jazz watched as he taught. Danny and Sam were enjoying a picnic. Zane and Rebecca were watching the clouds go by.  
Kaiba was sitting underneath the shade of a tree. Li and Lilo were watching Stitch, Angel and their kids play a game of tag with their firends and family. Everything was peaceful. "This is the life" said Lilo. "No Rita, no monsters. It's a nice change of pace" agreed Li.

(Lunar Palace)

"So, let me get this strait." asked the enemy of the famous Author Fighters, Drake Darkstar. "If I help you destroy the Power Rangers, then you'll help me destroy those meddling Author Fighters?" "Of course,  
Drake, and after the rangers are gone, we'll start of by destroying DarkMagicianmon" said Rita. All he had to say was "Perfect", then they laughed like crazy.

(Author Fighters HQ)

DarkMagicianmon and thier newest member, Andrew Shaffer(A/N Me:Well, Andrew is me) we're watching them on a monitor. "Looks like Drake's at it again, boss" I said. "We're gonna stop him this time" said DM.  
"I have a way to separate Brian from Drake" I said as I took out the Tiger Talisman.(A/N Me:The one from Jackie Chan Adventures) "Thanks, Andrew" said DM as he smiled. "Drake won't know what hit him, I ensure you, boss" "How are we gonna stop him when the others are on separate missions?" it was true, everyone else was busy fighting the Anti-Authors, and sience Ino went missing, it means one less villian. "Drake teamed up with Rita, so we need to team up with the Power Rangers" "It's that simple?" "Yeah, it's that simple, DM" "And just how will we get to Angel Grove when the other ships are either in need of repair,  
or are used by the others?" "Follow me to the basement and I'll show you", and with that, when we were at the basement, yours truley showed DM a ship that would make Han Solo's jaw drop to the floor. "Say 'hello' to the Author Star Blaster" I said. All the boss could do was go "Humina-humina-humina-humina"  
for some time. I explained the ships features "Enough room to fit every last one of our friends, goes from zero to lightspeed in 0.125 micro seconds, energy cages to trap any prisioners i.e Drake Darkstar,  
has heated seats, a sun roof, GPS, DVD, PS3, XBOX 360, Nintendo Wii, emergency becon, ultra-plasma display, communications relay, rotary laser turrents, miniture Eclipse Cannon, a kitchen, and it's all powered by this" I showed him that it was powered by a single diamond. "Where did you get the diamond"  
he asked. "Internet" "Works for me. Let's go"

(Youth Center)

By the time we got to Angel Grove, we went to the Youth Center and literaly ran into our old friends,  
Erin and Tails, on another date. "Erin? Tails? What are you to doing here on a date?" I asked. "Well, we finished the mission early and while the others were heading back to base, I asked Tails to join me here in Angel Grove." she explained. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Tails. "Drake's teamed up with the evil Rita Repulsa and he's headind to the city as we speak. We need your help to take him down. We also need to find the Power Rangers" said DM. "Alright, we'll help" said Erin. "Yeah" Tails excitedly said.  
"Then lets go" said the boss.(A/N Me:This might not end well)

(Angel Grove Park)

The rangers heard their communicators go off. Joey said "We read you, Zordon" "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center, immidiently" Zordon said. "We're on our way" and with that, the team teleported to the Command Center.

(Command Center)

As they entered the Command Center, the alarm was blarring. "Father, what's going on?" Mai asked. "I am afraid it is serious, Mai. Rangers, behold the viewing globe" the rangers saw none other than the evil Drake Ebon Darkstar, in his Digimon form, Duskmon, saying "Power Rangers, fight me if you dare" "I don't believe what I'm seeing" said Li. "Drake Darkstar is calling us out?" asked Danny and Sam simotaniously.  
"It could be a trap set up by Rita" said Lilo. "Agreed. Be careful rangers, a may the power protect you"  
said Zordon. "We will Zordon" said Joey, then he said "IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

DRAGONZORD  
VELOSORAPTOR  
MASTADON  
PTYRODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSARUS

(Angel Grove)

They reappeared, in uniform, infront of Drake. "Stop right their Drake" said Joey. "So, you actually showed up, power brats" Drake said. "Now prepare to be destroied" he said as he attacked, things weren't going so well.

(Youth Center)

Me and the others were watching the rangers fight Drake on TV. "We gotta go" DM said. "Put the orders on me Ernie" Tails said to Ernie. "Okay, Tails. Later, guys" Ernie said. And we rushed to the rangers. "I got a bad feeling about this" I said.

(Angel Grove)

Sam used her Power Whip's Lightning Twister to strike Drake, and he just took it at full force. As the smoke cleared from the sight if the explosion, Drake was standind their, completely unharmed, as if it didn't even hit him. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Nice trick. My turn" he said as he got his blades ready. He rush over and cut across Sam's chest with both swords. Sam fell down and her whip went flying like a bird on a mission. "SAM!" screamed Danny as he saw his girlfriend get struck by Drake. "Who's next?" Drake asked. "I'll take you on" said Zane. He used his Dragon Dagger's energy blast to strike him , but Drake just reflected it back to him. The blast hit Zane right on the chest, sending him to the ground, hard. "Next" Drake said, bored. "Let's double-team him, Jazz" Danny said to his sister. "Right behind you, bro" she said. Danny had his Power Axe and Jazz got her Power Bow. They charged into battle,  
and Drake just slash both of them faster then you can say 'ow'. As they went down, Li said "If you hurt my friends, then you have to fight me". He got out his Power Lance and managed to strike Drake, and chip his armor. "So, you managed to put a scratch on me. Impressive" said Drake. The yes on his armor staired strait at Li and started to glow. "DEADLY GAZE" he said as beams of red energy shot out of the eyes, all of them hitting Li. "But not impressive enough" Drake said. "How about me" Mai said, getting her Power Daggers ready. Both Mai and Drake charged at eachother, and they were fighting like their was no tomorrow. But Drake called out a most devistating attack, one only his digimon form could use. "DARK DESTROYER". A large, shadowy blast erupted from his blades, sending Mai flying into a trash can. "Okay,  
now I need to fight the Red Ranger" said Drake. Just then, Joey came out of nowhere, Power Sword in hand , slash Drake's chest, leaving a even deaper cut on his armor. "You hurt my friends, the one I love,  
turned Brian K. into energy, absorbed him(A/N Me:a spoiler for my upcoming fic), harmed thousands of innocent people. I! HAVE! HAD! ENOUGH! I AM TAKING YOU DOWN!" he said. By the time the Author Fighters got their, Kaiba, Lilo, and Rebecca were also watching the sight. "LOOK!" sceamed DM. "If the Red Ranger destroys Drake now, then well lose our chance of saving Brian." I said.  
(TO BE CONTINUED)

(A/N Me: Next time on Power Rangers, Brian and Drake are separated.  
Brian K:Yes.  
Me:...and Drake makes his move an the Command Center.  
Drake:End Game.  
DM:We need to stop him.  
Me:Will our heroes stop him. Find out next time on the exciting conclusion of 'Darkstar's Fury.  
All:Until then, read and review.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but me in this chapter.  
Me:Previously, on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rita had teamed up with th evil Drake Darkstar Drake:Perfect.  
Me:So three members of the Author Fighters and Tails try to team up with the Rangers.  
Me(Story):I got a bad feeling about this.  
Me:Can our heroes stop Drake? Will Brian be saved? Find out on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

(Darkstar's Fury part 2)

We see Joey going blade to blade with Drake. "I will destroy you, red ranger. Even if I have to destroy this pathetic mudball of a planet" said Drake. "Oh yeah? I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I ever do." Joey said as his sword weakened Drake's armor even more.

(Lunar Palace)

Rita couldn't believe that Drake and Joey were evenly matched. "I don't believe it. The red ranger is actually keeping up with Drake Darkstar. FINSTER, I NEED A MONSTER AND SOME PUTTIES, NOW!" she said/screamed. "Coming, your evilness" said Finster, as he molded 49 putties and a monster made out of moters. Out of the monster maker, they came. "They call me Moter Master"

(Angel Grove)  
As Drake and Joey were about to clash again, Moter Master and the putties appeared. "Who are you"  
he asked. "The name's Moter Master. I can turn into any moterized vehicle imaginable" the monster said. The then changed into a motercycle with two lasers in it. "Sweet" Drake said. DM decided to join in. "Not so fast, Drake" he said. "DarkMagicianmon, we meet again" said Drake. Then he said "Later, loser" as he drove off on the monster motercycle. "Aw, man" said Joey. "Wait a minute, the Shark Cycles are online." He rememered. Then he said "SHARK CYCLE, REV UP!" and his Shark Cycle appeared. He then jumped on it, and followed Drake. In reality, it was a clone of the two,  
the real ones escaped into the forest. DM noticed that, and he and the others followed, making sure not to be seen or heard.

(Angel Grove woods)

We see Drake and Moter Master turn back into their original forms. "I need more power. WHERE CAN I GET SUCH POWER!? WHERE!?" he screamed to the heavens. "Maybe I can help?" said a mysterious voice,  
which Andrew seemed to recognize. "Thrax." he said to himself. "Who are you, and how can you help me?" said Drake as he beast spirit evolved to Vulturamon. "I am Thrax, son or Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I can help you by giving you the power to fusion evolve Like so." he said as he used the same septer Karone used as Astronama, to zap Drake, causing him to fusion evolve. "FUSION EVOLUTION"  
Drake screamed. He reappeared as a Mega-level Digimon. He looked like Duckmon with Vulturamon's talons for feet, wings on his back, and head on his abdomin. "EMPERORDUSKMON!" he called out. "Now to attack the Command Center" he said.(A/N The voice of EmperorDuskmon is the same as Zorc the Dark One, from the Memory Chronicals of 'Yugioh'.) The others jumped out, and Andrew used the Tiger Talisman to separate Brian from Drake. "Yes" Brian called out, but Drake left for the Command Center. Luckly, Erin managed to put a tracer on his left talon.

(Angel Grove)

The clones lost Joey, but were beaten by airnaruto, Alyssa, and Shadow. "It was a clone." Shadow and Aly said simotaniously. "I'm picking up powerful darkside energy in the woods." airnaruto said.  
"Guys!" called a voice. It was none other than Jaden Yuki.(A/N in this fic, he's DMs son like in TL's parody of 'Aladdin and the King of Thieves'.) "Jaden, what's up" Alyssa said. "Have you seen my dad? I can't find him at home." he asked "He should be here." Shadow answered. "Guys." DMs voice called out as he, Erin, Tails, and Andrew showed up, and behing them was...Brian. "Brian, you're back." said the others. "And better than ever." Brian stated. "Drake said that he was going to destroy the rangers command center." Andrew said. "Well buddy, where is it?" asked the ninja. "The tracker Erin placed on Drake's foot says that he's heading for the desert. I remember seeing a strange building there." answered their newest member. "We have to stop him." DM said, seriously.  
"But how are we gonna get their?" his son asked. "I have... no idea." he stated, bluntly. "The ship we took is back at the Youth Center. We can get there in five minutes if we run." They all started to run for it.

(Command Center)

As the other rangers woke up, Joey said "Welcome back to the land of the living." "KNOCK IT OFF,  
YOU IDIOT!" shouted Kaiba. "YEAH!, JOEY!" shouted Rebecca and Lilo at the same time. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Drake Darkstar has found the Command Center." "No. Impossible" Mai said, worried.  
"Behold the viewing globe." They all saw that the authors were right behind him, Moter Master, and 49 putties. "We gotta go, now." Jazz said. "Oh, no you don't" Kaiba said. "You're still to weak from your last battle with Drake. I'm sorry but the answer is no." Alpha said. "We're going. We're Power Rangers. I am willing to fight to death, if it means the world will be safe from the likes of Rita and Drake." Mai said. "Very well, then may the power protect you." Zordon said. Then Joey said "Back to action." and they remorphed.

(Outside the Command Center)

The rangers called out "We need Dinozord power, now." The ground opened, revieling the powerful,  
and fearousious Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. From the Artic, the Mastadon Dinozord charged into battle.  
The Triceratops Dinozord joined in from the desert. From the jungle, the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord lept into action. A volcano exploded, and from it, the Ptyrodactal Dinozord rose up and flew into action. From the mountain tops, the Velociraptor charged onto the battlefield. As Zane used the Dragon Dagger's flute, the Dragonzord rose up from the sea, ready for battle.

(Lunar Palace)

"MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW" Rita screamed as she made Drkae and Moter Master grow.

(Angel Grove)  
Drake and Moter Master became giants. The rangers went into their respective zords. "Alright, team.  
Let's log on" Joey said. "Danny here, it's our turn, now." "Li here, all systems go." "Mai here,  
payback time." "Jazz here, time to kick his butt." "This is Zane, ready to go." "Sam here, let's rock and roll." "Guys, we need to use the MegaDragonzord: Flight Mode." Joey said. "Right" agreed the others. "POWER CRYSTALS, ACTIVATE!" they said as thay activated their crystals. "POWER UP!" they said as the crystals powered up the zords. as the Dinozords became the Megazord, the chest plate of the Dragonzord came off, the body separrated, and attached to the megazord, forming the powerful MegaDragonzord. The Velociraptor Dinozord turned into some sort of glider, and attatched to the back of the zord, forming the MegaDragonzord: Flight Mode. "MegaDragonzord: Flight Mode. Ready." said the rangers. "Wow. I didn't think we could fit so many of us in here." Jazz stated. "Yeah. Kinda cozy"  
said Danny and Sam. "It's still tow against one. How can we win?" Mai said/asked. Just then, the Author Star Blaster appeared, firing it's lasers at Drake. "Rangers, we managed to seperate Brian from Drake. We can handle Moter Master, just destroy Drake." said the voice of DM. "Right" said Joey as he and the others got ready for battle. Moter Master turned into a jet. As the Authors and Moter Master battle in the sky, Drake used his swords to attack. The zord took to the air, and managed to counterattack. Drake then called out his newest attack "DARK OBLITERATION CANNON". The Vulturamon head unleashed a powerfl blast of blach energy, which managed to hit Moter Master instead. Moter Master was destroied on impact. "Whoa" everyone called.

On the ground, Kaiba, Lilo, and Rebecca were fighting 49 putties at once. Lilo used a great amount of her swiftness and cunning to fight then. Rebecca struck each of then with a different martial arts style. Apperently she knows about 133 of them. Kaiba was taking them down with ease. As the last one went down, they vanished. "Taking them down was a piece of cake." Kaiba said.

Back to the zord battle, Drake used evwerything in his arsenal, Deadly Gaze, Dark Destroyer, Dark Vortex, and Dark Obliteration Cannin, to dwestroy the rangers in the air. They dodged and counter attacked. Until, one of Drake's Deadly Gaze attacks knocked them out of the sky, causing them to crash to the ground. "End Game" Drake said as he charged at them at full speed. Just as he was about to strike, a bolt of lightning game out of nowhere, and struch him. The blast weakened Drake. It came from none other than Titanus. "Titanus!" Mai called out. "Whoa!" The others called out. Just then, Zordon's voice called out "Rangers, Titanus wishes you to combine the MegaDragonzord with him.  
Tigether you will form the powerful Ultrazord." "Alright guys lets do it." said out red ranger. "I hope it works." Jazz said, a little worried. As they formed the Ultrazord, Drake became worried.  
"Like you said Drake, end game." Joey said as the Ultrazord formed. "Ultrazord, full power!" the rangers caled out. The Ultrazord started to move, and every weapon fired out multiple blasts. Each blast hit it's target right on the mark. Drake fell down, defeated. He was finally destroied.

(Youth Center)

We see both teams, rangers not in uniform, talking about the battle. "I can't believe that you guys teamed up with the Power Rangers" Joey said, acting surised. "What I can't believe is that Danny and Sam are dating. I lost 20 bucks to Andrew." airnaruto said. "Shadow, didn't we have a deal? If Jazz got a boyfriend, you would do my laundry for a week" Andrew said. "I thought you forgot." the black hedgehog complained. "Zane, I can't believe that you got a girlfriend. I mean you were turned evil." Jaden said. "Well, I do have a girlfriend." Zane said. "Well at least we've seen the last of Drake Ebon Darkstar." Li said. "Does June or Carrie understand?" Erin asked Danny.  
"Yeah, we're still friends. Though after I told Carrie, she was in her room for 3 weeks." he said.  
"Well, alls well that ends well." Jazz said.

(Lunar Palace)  
We see... Drake Darkstar in a giant tube? "So Drake has failed. I'm not suprised" said... Thrax? "At least we know that he's ready." his mother said. "Soon the rangers will meet their match" "I know.  
The Dark Rangers will soon rise." and with that, they laughed evilly.

(A/N Me:That's another chapter done. I need some suggestions for the other Dark Rangers. The colors are crimson, orange, navy, topaz, grey, indigo , and emerald. Drake will be the Dark Grey Ranger.  
Choose other characters and I might use them. Until then, read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N Disclaimer:I own nothing and nobody but the Dark Ranger Powers. All other characters belong to their respective owners.  
Me:Today on Power Rangers, the rangers face a new threat. The Dark Rangers.  
Joey:What the? Evil Rangers?  
Me:Can our heroes stop them, find out on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Next.

(Dark Rangers, Awaken part 1)

We see Rita choosing six other Dark Rangers. They are Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, EvilErin, Fiona Fox, The Collector, and icky Vicky. "Who dares to summon the Anti-toon leader, EvilErin?" asked the Anti-toon. "Calm down, EvilErin. Rita Repulsa has brought you and I here." answered a voice from the shadows. It belonged to none other than Drake Darkstar. "Drake? I thought the Power Geeks had destroied you." the evil baby sitter said. "Almost. Rita found me out cold." the Darkside explained to them. Then Rita entered and said "If it weren't for me, Drake would be dead." "Rita, I am yours to command." Rex said. "As am I, my emperess." Weevil said. "So. What do you have planned for us,  
o-evil one?" the collector asked. "All of you shall become my Dark Rangers." she answered as she made seven gems appear in their hands. "Rex, you are my Crimson Ranger, and shall control your Spinosarus Darkzord. Vicky, you are the Orange Ranger. You are in control of the Lepord Darkzord.  
Weevil, you are the Navy Ranger, and shall command the Arachnid Darkzord. Fiona, you are the Indigo Ranger. You are in command of the Bat Darkzord. Drake, as the Grey Ranger, you control the Rhino Darkzord. Collector, you are the Emerald Ranger, and with the aid of the Sword of Darkness, shall control the improved Serpentera. Finally, Evil Erin, you shall command the Hyena Darkzord. Now, go to Earth and draw out the Power Dweebs." Rita said/ordered. Her Dark Rangers morphed, and then vanished in seven flashes of light.

(Angel Grove, Youth Center)

We see Danny and Sam on yet another date. They were shaing a necturing smoothe when they heard their communicators go off. Luckily, Sam placed the whole juice bar on reserve, so they were alone. "This is Sam." she said. "Sam. You and Danny to teleport to the Command Center, immediantly. The others are already here." Alpha said. "We're on our way." she said. Without a moment to loose, both of them teleported away.

(Command Center)

We see our favorite halfa and his girlfriend enter the Command Center. "Guys, you made it." said the human-Eltarian hybrid, as the alarm was blarring. "What's going on?" asked Sam. "Behold the Viewing Globe to see what is happening. But, I am afraid that you will not like what you see/" Zordon said,  
worried. What they saw was the morphing of the Dark Rangers, and then them attacking the city. "I do not believe what I am seeing." Jazz said in complete disbalief. "What the? Evil Rangers?" Joey said.  
"And we know all of them." Li stated out. "I can't believe Drake survive...well actually I can." said Danny. "Rex, Vicky, Weevil, Fiona, Evil Erin, and the Collecter are attacking as well." Sam said. "We have to stop them, now." Jazz said as their evil counterparts were destroying everything. "Very well,  
then may the power protest you." Zordon said. "Jazz. Be careful" Kaiba said to his girlfriend. "I'll be alright, Seto. Don't worry." she insured him. "Li?" Lilo asked. "I'll be safe." Li said. "Zane. I just want you to promise me that you won't get hurt." Rebecca said. "I promise, Rebecca." Zane said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Alright then. It morphin time." Joey said.

DRAGONZORD VELOCIRAPTOR MASTADON PTERODACTAL TRICERATOPS SABERTOOTH TIGER TYRANNOSARUS  
(Angel Grove)

They reappeared, in uniform, ready to fight their evil counterparts. "Hold it, Rex." Joey said. "Wait a minute. That voice. It can't be. Wheeler?" Rex said in disbalief. "Surprised?" Joey said. "Very suprised. I can't believe that you're the red ranger." said the Crimson Dark Ranger. Then he said "Oh well. ATTACK!" and with that, the Dark Rangers charged into battle. "Let's get'em." Danny said. "You guys ready?" Joey asked. "Ready." the others answered. "CHARGE!" the rangers, good and evil said. The battle had begun. They each brought out their power weapons.(A/N Crimson-Katana,Orange-Sais,Navy-same as blue, indego-same as pink,grey-crooked ax,emerald-Sword of Darkness,topaz-flail.) The fight was going great for our heroes, until Rex screamed "DARK ZORDS, RISE"

(Command Center)  
"WHAT?!" asked/screamed Kaiba, Rebecca, and Lilo, worried.

(Angel Grove)

From a pool of lava, the Spinosarus Darkzord had risen, roaring. From a dried up plain, Drake's vile Rhino Darkzord charged into battle. From a giant web, the Arachnid Darkzord crawled into action. The Leapord Darkzord ran through a savana, ready to attack. From a crepy cave, the Bat Darkzord flew out of it, and onto the battlefield. The Hyena Darkzord charged out of the Elephant Graveyard, howling.  
The Collector shot a beam of dark energy into the sky, summoning Serpentera. "Uh-oh." said the Power Rangers. As they looked at the Darkzords, Joey said "Guys, I think this game just went to the next level.", and he didn't know how right he was.

(Lunar Palace)

Rita and Thrax were watching the battle. "You don't know how right you are, Red Ranger." Rita said.  
Then Thrax said "To the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers." and with that, they both started to laugh like maniacs.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

(A/N Me:Uh-oh. Looks like the Dark Ranger have brought out their zords. How will our heroes face the evil counterparts. Find out on part two of 'Dark Rangers, Awaken'. Until then, I hope that you read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Me:Disclaimer, I own nothing and nobody. I only own the Dark Ranger powers and the darkzords. Previously on Power Rangers, Rita had just chosen her new Dark Rangers.  
Joey:What the? Evil Rangers?  
Me:And the Dark Rangers called out their Dark Zords.  
Rex:DARK ZORDS, RISE!  
Me:Can our heroes stop this new menace? Will Rita finally succeed in capturing the Earth? Find out today on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Coming up right now.

(Dark Rangers, Awaken part 2)

The Dark Rangers entered their zords. "Dark Rangers. Log on." said/commanded Rex.(A/N Crimson is a shade of red, so it makes sence) "Drake here, payback time." "Weevil here, all systems online." "Vicky here, it's terror time, again." "Fiona, ready for action." "This is the Collector, ready to destroy them." "Evil Erin, time to crush these worms." "Okay, activateDark Power crystals,  
now." Rex said as he made his crystal appear in his hand. "Dark crystals, activate." said Weevil, Vicky, Fiona, and Drake. "POWER UP" said the Dark Rangers as they inserted their crystals into holes in their control panels, each crystal fitting in it's hole, glowing an evil aura. Their Dark zords came together the same way the first five Dinozords come together, it looked like a more demonic version of the Megazord in tank mode. "Switching to Dark Megazord: Battle Mode." Rex said. As the Dark Megazord began to transform, you could hear the screaming of some people. They were the screams of Erin, Tails, Alyssa, Shadow, Carly, and Naruto. They were in the X-Tornado, which was in battle mode, about to crash. Which they did, in the matress factory. "What are the chances of us crashing into a matress factory?" Shadow asked. "With our luck, pretty good, actually. Believe it." Naruto said. "Naruto's right." said Carly, aka Cmara. "Let's remember why we're here." Tails said. "You're right, Tails. As usual." Erin said, making the twin-tailed fox blush. "Then let's go, guys. We've gotta finish the mission." Aly said in a serious voice. From the window they saw our heroes, and heard them say "We need Dinozord power, now." They saw the zord come out, and the rangers enter. "Alright, rangers. Log on!" "Danny here, ready for action." "Li here, systems nominal." "Mai here, ready to rock." "Jazz here, let's get them." "Zane here, ready to roll." "Sam here, let's rumble." "Rangers, activate your crystals." Joey said, making his power crystal appear in his hand. "Right. Crystals activate." said the blue, black, yellow, and pink rangers as the repeated Joey's action. "Power up!" Joey said as he powered his crystal. "Two. One. Power up!" the others said as they repeated his actions. As their zords came together, the others were seeing this, and Erin said "I think we should hide." "Agreed." the others said. As the Meazord formed to tank mode,  
Joey said "Switching to Megazord: Battle Mode." "Right." said Li and Mai. "Morphin." the Fenton sibblings said. "Megazord sequence has been initiated." the monotone voice said. As the Megazord formed into battle mode, the voice said "Megazord, acivated." Then it went online, ready for battle.

(Command Center)

As they saw the Velocoraptor Dinozord and Hyena Darkzord transform into warrior mode(A/N Hyena Darkzord changes just like the White Tiger Thunderzord, except looks more demonic), Lilo had noticed Erin, Aly, Carly, Tails, Shadow, and Naruto. "Guys, look." Kiaba, Alpha, Rebacca, and Zordon looked and noticed them. "Alpha, teleport them here, immidiantly." Zordon. "But, Zordon. I'm afraid that i don't understand. Why do you want them here?" Alpha asked. "I believe that they already know about the rangers identities, so they need to be protected." explained Zordon. "Aye-yi-yi.  
Here we go again." Alpha said as he teleported them inside the Command Center. As they were teleported in, Erin noticed Zordon and said "Looks like the ranger commentary video that Dr.Oliver showed in home room was right about you coming back, Zordon." "I am glad that Tommy is showing the ranger history video to youths like you, young Water Ice Warrior." Zordon said, proud. "I guess you know about us." Aly said. "We don't know who the rangers are, Zordon." Carly told him. "Yeah, so why bring us here?" asked the hyper-active, knuckleheaded ninja. "I knew that you would ask that, young Uzamaki. I believe that you all would be great assents to the team." explained the wizard. "So how can we help?" Shadow asked. "I believe now is the time that you know the truth." said the Eltarian.

(Angel Grove)

Our heroes and their evil counterpatrs zords were mirroring eachothers moves. Juat then, on a nearby building, Thrax appeared and said "Dark Rangers, you and the goodie two shoe counter parts of yours are eenly matched. We must think of another plan. By order of I, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I command you to retreat." "Yes, master." The Dark Rangers said, and with that,  
they vanished. "What's going on?" Danny asked. "Know clue, but we should get back to the Command Center." Joey said.

(Command Center)

As the rangers entered, Zordon told them about the new members of the team. "Alright." Sam said. Joey said looking at the author girls and their boyfriends "Welcome to the team, guys." "Thank you,  
Joey." they said.

(Lunar Palace)

Drake has summoned Anti-DM to the palace. "Why do I have to be the practice dummy for the Power Rangers?" said the DM clone, scared. "Because we need to test their strength. Plus, Emperess Rita said that I would get Iceland if I get you to do so." Drake explained. "I always wanted to go to Iceland. Alright, I'll do it." said our least favorite Anti-Author. As Anti-DM vanished,  
Rita came out and asked "Do you realize that he'll be destroied?" Drake just answered by nodding his head.

(Youth Center)

The team was hearing one of Danny's stories. "Okay. Plasmius has me trapped. He's about to win, and what does he do?" Danny asks. "He starts monologing?" Erin asks in an unserious tone. "Yeah,  
he starts monologing. I mean the fruit-loop has me on a silver plater, and he won't shut up." "Trust me, I know." They all started to laugh until their communicators went off. Luckly, Sam still had time from the rent she payed. "We read you, Zordon." Joey said. "Rangers, Anti-DarkMagicianmon is challenging you to a fight. It may be a trap, so enter with caution." Zordon warned. "We will." our red ranger ensured. "Very well. Then may the power protect you." the mentour said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Joey said.

DRAGONZORD  
VELOCORAPTOR  
MASTADON  
PTYRODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANOSAURS

(Angel Grove)

The rangers reappeared, morphed and ready for action. "So you came, rangers. I'll fight this battle myself." said the Anti as he charged into battle. The rangers got out their Power Weapons to fight back, but they weren't even landing a blow on him. They couldn't touch him, but he kept blasting them like there was no tomorrow.

'(Command Center)

The others were watching them on the Viewing Globe. Even rangers from the past, from the original MMPR to Turbo, were their. During the battle, Kaiba got an idea. "There has to be a way to restore the White Tiger powers. Maybe my Tri-Spirit powers (From charizdrag's 'Team World' series) the Water Ice, Fire Ice, and Lightning Ice Septers, and the morphing grid." he said. "It may work, but I'm not sure about it." Billy said. "It's worth a shot." Zack said. "Let's do it." Adam said. Tommy handed Kaiba the White Tiger morpher. "Me?" asked he CEO/duelist. "Jazz needs you, so, yeah." the former, and bt far greatest ranger answered. "Tommy, are you sure?" asked his former mentour. Tommy just nodded. "Very well. Seto Kaiba, you are the new White Ranger. Now let his power be restored." he said, and they began to restore the original White Ranger powers. When they were restored, coin, power and all, Zordon said "Now go White Ranger, and may the power protect you"  
Kaiba teleported to the battle field after that.

(Angel Grove)

Kaiba reappeared, delivering a kick to Ani-DM. "Kaiba? Yor dare attack ME?" he angerly asked. "Yeah, and I have another suprise." he said, preparing to morph. "IT's MORPHIN TIME!" he said.  
He got out his morpher, and prepared to morph. I think you know what happens next.

TIGERZORD

Seto Kaiba had morphed into the Mighty Morphin White Ranger. He drew Saba, and charged into battle. "So your the new white ranger. Big deal." Anti-DM said charging into battle. The other rangers couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kaiba was a ranger, a real ranger. When Kaiba dealt a powerful blow against the anti-author the other rangers joined. "Seto/Kaiba?" asked the others. "The one and only. Care to join in?" he said. "You know it." the others answered at once. "POWER AX!" Danny said, changing it into cannon form. "POWER BOW!" stated Jazz as the bow united with the ax.  
"POWER DAGGERS!" Mai said, throwing her daggers into the air. "POWER LANCE!" Li shouted as he split his lance in two, and threw the two halves up in the air. "POWER SWORD!" said Joey as he jumped in the air, finishing the Power Blaster. "POWER RANGERS!" all eight shouted. Kaiba had Saba ready to fire. Zane readied his Dragon Dagger, and Sam spun her Power Whip. "FIRE"  
screamed the team as they launched their attackes, which united into one. When the attack hit, Anti-DM fell, defeated.

(Youth Center)

The team was celebrating the newest ranger on the team. "To Seto Kaiba, the newest white ranger." Tommy said, raising his glass. "To Seto Kaiba." the others said. "Thank you. Thank you all." said Kaiba. "Now, for this celebration, I would like to say 'welcome to the Power Ranger legacy'." Rocky said. They all enjoyed their smothies and shakes after that.

(Lunar Palace)

We see Anti-DM in a medical tube. "My strongest warrior, defeated by EIGHT teenagers. I swear that I will DESTROY THEM! SO SAY DRAKE EBON DARKSTAR!" after he said that, he laughed like the mad man that he is.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

(Me:Okay. I was a little scared typing this chapter up.  
Erin:Aw, man. I lost my glasses, and I'm scared.  
Tails:But now we know who the rangers are.  
Me:Okay, folks. Read and review, and please, no flames)


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer:I own nothing and nobody. I only own the Dark Ranger powers and Zords. All other characters belong to their respective owners.  
Me:Previously, on Power Rangers. The team get's new members on the power team.  
Aly:We gotta finish the mission.  
Me:And Kaiba gains the powers of the White Ranger.  
Other rangers:Seto/Kaiba?  
Kaiba:The one and only.  
Me:Will these new addition to the team help them stop Rita and her Dark Rangers. Tune in to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Coming up right now.

(Dark Rangers Awake part 3)

We see Erin walking to the Youth Center, but suddenly, the Collector and Evil Erin come out of nowhere to attack her. "Great, you two whack jobs.As if I didn't have enough to worry about today"  
she said, a little angry. Her enemies morphed into their Dark Ranger forms and attacked. Erin tried her best but she was captured and taken to the Lunar Palace.(A/N Sonic:First Tails, now Erin. This is just way past uncool)

(Lunar Palace)

"We got her." said the Collector as he and Evil Erin entered with their prisoner. "Excellent. Now we need to lay the trap. A monster will keep the white ranger busy, and we'll lure out the other Power Dweebs." Rex said. Just then, Vulturous (A/N from the Operation Overdrive two part episode 'Once a Ranger') entered with Rita and Thrax. "Vulturous will give the White Ranger a run for his large amount of money." Rita said. "Indeed. If he was strong enough to stay in one peace during his last battle, then he can destroy the new White Ranger." said her son. The rest of the dark rangers were morphed faster than you can say 'salsa verde'. They and the monster were teleported to Angel Grove.

(Angel Grove Park)

We see Kaiba and Jazz enjoying a quiet day in the park. "It's a beautiful day. Right, Seto?" Jazz asked her boyfriend. "Almost as beautiful as you." he said, making the pink rangers face turn a bright red. They were about to kiss, when Vulturous and the Topaz Dark Ranger appeared. "Looks like we get to kill two lovebirds with one stone." Fiona said, coldly. (A/N Me:Fiona, that was cold. Even for you. Fiona:I know) "Seto?" Jazz asked. "I know. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kaiba said.

TIGERZORD  
PTYRODACTAL

They morphed, ready for action. It was White Rangers versus Vulturous and Jazz Fenton facing off against Fiona Fox. Let's just say Vulturous was tougher than he was ugly,which would be saying something.

(Youth Center)

The rest of the team kept trying to call Kaiba, Jazz, or Erin, but to no avvail. "This is bad." Alyssa said in a worried tone. "Maybe we'll have better luck searching for them from the Command Center.  
Maybe their in trouble." Joey said. They all went into the hallway and teleported to the Comand Center.

(Command Center)

They entered the Command Center and the alarm was blarring. "Rangers, I was just about to contact you. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said. They looked at the viewing globe to see Kaiba and Jazz being attacked by Vulturous and Fiona. "This is not good." Carly said. "I am afraid that it gets worse. Erin was captured by the Emerald and Topaz Dark Rangers. Plus, the Dark Rangers had split up, meaning that they are trying to seperate you." Alpha said. "We need to get Erin back, but we can't let the Dark Rangers hurt innocent people." Joey said. Then he got a smirk on his face. "I know that look. Either you need to pee, or you have an idea." Danny said. "I say it's time DM helped us again. AND I REALLY NEED TO PEE"

(Author Fighters HQ)(One pee brake later)(A/N Sorry couldn't resist)

DM, Hikari, and Jaden were training, when they felt a tingly sensation. "Mom? Dad? What happening?" Jaden asked. "I don't know. Sempai, what going on?" asked the balance. DM answered "I don't know. Hang on guys." Then they were teleported away.

(Command Center)

They reappeared infront of the currently there members of the team. Zordon explained everything to them. Somehow, they weren't suprised. "We'll help. Sempai and I will rescue Erin, while the other rangers defeat the Dark Rangers. Alyssa everyone else will assist Jazz and Kaiba." Hikari explained. "Right." The rest of the team exclaimed. "Good luck, and may the power protect you." Zordon said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Joey.

DRAGONZORD  
VELOCIRAPTOR  
MASTADON  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSARUS

(Lunar Palace Dungon)

DM and Hikari teleported to infront of a cell, ironically, right infront of Erin's cell. "We need to find..." DM said before Erin interupted, asking "DM? Hikari?" "Erin." "Zordon told you?" both of them just nodded. "Figured. It was bound to happen. Just. Get. Me. OUT!" said our favorite toon gal. Just then, they heard two voices "Hello, Authors." The voices belonged to Flame Rising and Anti-DM. "No. You guys are suppose to be gone for good." DM said as he signaled the girls to leave, which they did. "Then explain how we're here." his clone said. "Let's just end this." said the evil flamer. "Let's." said DM and Anti-DM. They began to battle with everything they had. It was a three-way kung-fu fight, only with powerful attacks of magic and fire mixed in. It ended when DM hit both of them with one of his attacks. "SHOW STOPPER!" he shoutes as six bolts of magic came out of his septer at once.(A/N The attack is like the one Yugi's DarkMagician used on Laberinth Tank during the 'Duelist Kingdom' story of Yugioh) Three of the bolts hit Anti-DM, the other hit the flamer. DM then teleported away to help the others.

(Angel Grove Park)

Aly, Carly, Tails, Naruto, Shadow, Erin, Hikari, and DM appeared. They attacked the monster and Indigo Dark Ranger. "You guys okay?" DM asked Kaiba and Jazz, who just looked at him. "Sorry,  
standard question. And before you ask, Zordon told me." he said. "Well there's a shock." Kaiba said sarcasticly. "Shall we kick some bad guy behind?" Jazz asked. "Let's." answered the others. They charged at the villians. The girls teamed up against Fiona, and the guys managed to combine their long ranged attacks to destroy Vulturous. "Uh-oh. Bye." Fiona said as she teleportrd away. "Thanks for your help." Kaiba said. "Yeah, we really apretiate the help." said Jazz. "No problem." said the leader of the Author Fighters.

(Lunar Palace)

Rita and Thrax were very angry. "Mother, allow me." Thrax said. "Very well, my son." she said. Thrax got his septer out and said "BY THE POWER OF EVIL AND DARKNESS, MAGIC WAND,  
MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" as dark energy shot down to Earth.

(Angel Grove)

Vulturous grew and said "Now I am invincible. You shall fall by my power!" "Saba." Kaiba said. "Tigerzord's the only Thunderzord active. The others were drained after the battle with Plasmius." said Saba. "Alright then. White Tiger, Thunderzord power. Now." Kaiba said. His zord appeared, ready for action. he jumped up on his zord, and he and Saba said "White Tiger. Tiger Mode. Battle ready,  
now!" The Tigerzord was charging into battle as Kaiba jmped inside. "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior mode, now." he said as he inserted Saba in a slot on the control panel. The Tigerzord changed into warrior mode.

(Angel Grove Dump)

Li was going lance-to-lance with Weevil. When the Earth started shaking, they both new that a zord battle was happening.

(Angel Grove Mall)

Danny and Sam were facing Drkae and Evil Erin when the same thing happened. Ironically, they were already in their zords, right outside the mall.

(Angel Grove)

The rest of the rangers, good and evil called their zords. "Dinozord power, now/Darkzords arise." the rangers called. Their zords came out of their hiding places, and the rangers junped inside, ready for action. The battle was really gonna heat up.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

(Me:Next time on Power Rangers: The battle really heats up, and our heroes get help from past rangers. I just need your help choosing the eight. Send me a review or message with your idea of a team of veteran rangers. Until then, read and review)


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. All characters belong to their respective owners. All I own is the Dark ranger powers and zords.  
Me:Previously on Power Rangers, Erin was captured.  
Collector:We got her.  
Me:Meanwhile, the rangers got three new members to their team.  
Hikari:We'll help.  
Me:And rescued Erin. Can our heroes defeat Vulturous and the Dark Rangers? Or will Rita finally win?  
Tune in to see the action unfold on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Starting right now)

(Dark Rangers Awake Part 4)

We see the Dinozords and Darkzords mirror the megazord transformation. "Okay, guys. Let's hit'em hard , and hit'em fast." Joey said. "Right." said the others. The Tigerzord swung it's sword at Vulturos,  
who quickly dodged and counter attacked. "I've been hit hard!" Kaiba said. "Seto!" Jazz worringly said. The MegaDarkzord pulled a giant crooked sword out of nowhere and slashed the Megazord aross the chest. "Whoa!" they screamed. Serpentera launched a powerful laser attack at the Dragonzord, making it collapse. "AHHHHH!" Zane yelled. "Say 'bye-bye', Sammy." Evil Erin said.(A/N BIG mistake, Evil E)  
"NEVER! CALL! ME! SAMMY!" screamed our violet ranger to her evil Topaz counterpart. The Velocoraptor charged, slashing down to the Hyena Darkzord. The attacked was dodged, and countered. As our heroes zords fell, they had to bail out.

(Comand Center)

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, the rangers are in trouble! What are we gonna do?" Alpha freaked. "We have no choice. Alpha, send the signal." Zordon said. "Right away"

(Angel Grove)

The rangers were in big trouble, especially since Vulturous shrunk down and blasted all of them. "Say 'goodbye' Rangers." Rex said. Suddenly, he was blasted from the side. The attacker was Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger, holding his Falcon Summoner. "Not on my watch." he said. As Vicky tried to attack him, she was struck by a yellow streak, which turned out to be the Operation Overdrive yellow ranger,  
Ronnie. Weevil was then struck by Joel, the Blue Light Speed Ranger. Fiona was then blasted by the Satillite Stunner of Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger. Drake was then struck by Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender himself. The Collector was running away when Trip, the Green Timeforce Ranger, kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Evil Erin was then struck by Tommy Oliver, in his Black Dino Thunder Ranger uniform. "I'm out of here." Vulturous said. He was then struck down by Delphine, the White Ranger of Aquitar. "Thrax...never...mentioned...m-more rangers." Vicky panted. "Let get outta here,  
and fast." Weevil said. "I agree with bug boy." said Rex. The baddies vanished.

(Command Center)

Our heroes were furious. It was Mai who was the most angry. "HOW COULD YOU USE THE EMERGENCY RANGER SIGNAL!? IT'S STILL EXPERIMENTAL! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Mai screamed. The team looked scared at that comment. "I am sorry, but it had to be done. We meed all the help we can get." Zordon said.  
"Mai? What's the signal and how do you know about it?" Joey asked. "In order, it randomly recharges a set number of ranger morphers, and I was the one who made the program." she answered. "Wait. You made the program?" the others asked. "Yes, I did." "O-kay, then"

(Lunar Palace)

Rita wasn't happy to find out that more rangers appeared. "I AM NOT HAPPY THAT MORE RANGERS APPEARED!" she screamed.(A/N Me:See what I mean? Others:Yeah) "Mother, remember your blood pressure." Thrax had warned. "We almost HAD THEM!" Fiona screamed. "We could have been KILLED!" Drake said. Suddenly, the Dark Rangers started to argue until Rita screamed "QUIET! I HAVE A HEAD ACHE!" "I have an idea." Thrax said. "Anti-DarkMagicianmon, Flame Rising. Come in here." he said. "Yes, Prince Thrax." they said. "Go down to Earth and draw out the Authors, I'll set up a distraction for the team of Veteran Rangers. The Dark Rangers will draw out the others." "Yes, my lord"

(Youth Center)

Our heroes were telling them about their past adventures. "Okay. Drake has me cornered. He's taken my septer. He's going to win. What does he do?" DM said. "He starts monologing?" Cassie asks. "He starts monologing. I mean he's got me on a silver plater, and he won't shut up long enough to win." "I kinda know the feeling." Suddenly, their communicatorswent off. They went into the hallway. "This is Joey"  
"Joey, Flame Rising and Anti-DarkMagicianmon are challenging The Authors, Tails, Shadow, and Naruto.  
They're at the park." Alpha said. "We're on our way." DM said. "What?" the others said. "We don't have a choice. Flame Rising and Anti-Me are our enemies, so we need to stop them." "He's right." Erin said.  
"Let's move." DM said as he, the other Authors, Naruto, Tails, and Shadow, teleported to the park.

(Angel Grove Park)

They reappeared, seeing Flame Rising and Anti-DM...eating lunch? "Hey, guys." Anti-DM said. "You idiots are eating LUNCH?!" Erin asked angerly. Suddenly, they were trapped in an energy dome. "I can't believe we fell for that." Shadow and Aly said. "I can't believe my/his plan worked." said the flamer and the Anti-Author. Anti-DM used his magic to make all ten of them vanish.

(Youth Center)

The rangers, old and new, were worried about them, and they heard the communicators go off, again. "We read you, Zordon." Tommy said. "We've lost contact with DarkMagicianmon and his group." Zordon said. "I thought that would've happened." "I'm afraid that it gets worse. Turpenshell has returned." "Not that walking sea food platter, again. Alright, we're on our way." The rangers teleported away.

(The Moon)

Flame Rising and Anti-DM, with DM and his group, are lost. "I told you to go left at the KND's Moon Base, idiot." said the flamer. "No, we go right, not left." said our least favorite anti. Suddenly, the two idiots started arguing. "I have an idea." Shadow said from inside the energy dome, who started to glow red. (A/N Uh-oh) "SHADOW! STOP! WAIT!" the others screamed, but, to late. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow said, as he released a powerful blast of energy, which managed to destroy the dome, and miss the others completely, with the exception of the flamer, anti-author, and an energy dome. They noticed this and DM asked Shadow "What happened?" "Naruto used his Chakara to protect you guys when I used my Chaos Blast to get us out of that dome." Shadow said. "Let's get outta here, then." said the others. They then teleported away.

(Angel Grove Park)

Turpenshell was attacking innocent people. "Hold it, shell for brains." he heard a voice say. He turned around and say the veteran and new rangers,ready for action. "I will not lose again, rangers." he said.  
"We'll see about that." said Zane.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

(Me:Next time on Power Rangers, the last battle between enemies will happen.  
Erin:The Rangers, my friends, my boyfriend and I will face off against the Dark Rangers,  
DM:Anti-Me,  
Hikari:and Flame Rising for the last time.  
Me:Will our heroes succeed? Find out next time ion Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.  
All:Until then, read and review) 


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer:I own nothing and no one. I only own the Dark Ranger powers and Zords. All characters are owned by their respective owners.  
Me: Last time on Power Rangers, the team got help by a team of veteran rangers.  
Vicky:Thrax...didn't...mention...m-more rangers.  
Me:And the Authors, Tails, Shadow, and Naruto were captured.  
Shadow and Aly:I can't believe we fell for that.  
Me:But they freed themselves.  
Shadow:CHAOS BLAST!  
Me:Can our heroes defeat the Dark Rangers once and for all? Will the Authors make it in time to help them in time? Will Flame Rising and Anti-DM wake up from their coma? Find out today on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

(Dark Rangers Awaken Part 5)

We see Rita looking down on Earth fom the Lunar Palace, and she notices that the Authors and their friends escaped. "Never send an Anti-Author and a lamer flamer to do a generals job. Goldar!" said Rita. "Yes, my emperess." Goldar said. "Go down to Earth and capture DarkMagicianmon and his group,  
and take Scorpina with you." "Of coarse, my queen. Right away.", and with that, Goldar went to find Scorpina.

(Angel Grove, Oliver Residence)(For the first time)

June, Carrie, and Delete were inside his house. "Hey, check it out. It probably opens a secret door to a command center, or something." Delete said. "Bro, you need to get a hobby." June told her cyborg brother. Delete was moving the mouth of the T-rex model opened, when Carrie said "Delete, you doofus.  
is only a teacher. He's not..." She was interupted by a secret door opening up from the wall. "You were saying, ladies?" he asked as they went inside. They saw a lab with lots of hi-tech gadgets.(A/N Think 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder', my friends) All they said was "Woah." Then, Delete noticed the screens showing the rangers battling Turpinshell, and Goldar and Scorpina attacking DM and his group.

(Angel Grove, 5 miles away from the park)

Goldar and Scorpina came out of nowhere. "YOU AGAIN!?" DM asked in anger. "We meet again, Experiment 660." Goldar said. "My name is DarkMagicianmon, you evil beast." said DM. "Enough talk" Scorpina said.  
After the short conversation, the battle stated. DM, Naruto, Tails and Shadow were fighting Goldar,  
while Hikari, Erin, Alyssa, and Carly fought against Scorpina. Scorpina was swinging her combination stinger and bommerang like crazy, until Erin brought out her WaterIce Hydra Sword. Aly and Carly got their septers out to join in, while Hikari just used hand-to-hand combat. Scorpina had gotten blasted by Alyssa's and Carly's septers. Hikari managed to dodge every strike, and counter attacked. "Erin,  
Carly, Alyssa, we need to end this, now." Hikari said. The girls said "Right." Hikari gathered up some energy from around her, while the other girls powered up their septers. They launched their attacks,  
which joined together, and hit her. Scorpina was sent flying.

Goldar was having his trouble with Shadow, Tails, Naruto, and DM. Goldar was getting pounded by them.  
He couldn't even hit them. When DM said "SHOW STOPPER!", he shot six bolts of lightning, all of which hit the gold plated, flying monkey reject. "Forget this. I'm out of here." Goldar said as he vanished.  
Scorpina looked at her odds, and said "Later guys. Oh, and if you see Manic, tell him I said 'Hi'." as she vanished. "That was wierd." Carly and Naruto comminted. "Let's get to the park." DM said. The others nodded. They ran to the rangers to help them.

(Angel Grove Park)

DM and his group came to see that the others were holding their own. "We need to ranger up." said Ronnie. "I agree. It's morphin time. WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" Delphine said as she morphed. "LET'S ROCKET!" Cassie said, activating her morpher. She pressed '3-3-5', and morphed into the Astro Pink Ranger. "MAGNA POWER!" Mike said as he morphed into the Magna Defender. "Lightspeed. Rescue." Joel said as he morphed into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" yelled Trip as he morphed into the Green Time Force Ranger. Cole got his Growl Phone out, and said "Wild Access" to morph into the Red Wild Force Ranger. Tommy got his Dino Morpher, and said "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!", once again morphing into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger. Ronnie got her Drive Tracker, and said "Overdrive!  
Accelerate!" and morphed into the Overdrive Yellow Ranger. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Joey said.

TIGERZORD  
DRAGONZORD  
VELOCORAPTOR  
MASTADON PTYRODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSARUS  
(Oliver Residence, Secret Lab)

Delete, Juniper, and Carrie said in shock "THEY'RE THE POWER RANGERS"

(Angel Grove Park)

The Dark Rangers, and Vulturous appeared, seeing the morphed rangers and DM's Group. "Uh-oh." the evil rangers said. "I don't like the looks of this." Turpinshell said, before vanishing. "There goes our toy deal." said Vulturous. Our heroes charged into battle, ready for their battle against their evil counter parts/arch enemies. Joey, Cole, and Naruto were fighting against Rex. Rex was swinging his kitana wildly, but always seemed to miss. "FALCON SUMMONER, FIRE!" Cole said as he used his Falcon Summoner to blast Rex, who was launched into Naruto. The ninja cloned himself into five Narutos. All five kicked kicked Rex up in the air. As the clones disappeared, Naruto jump high into the air, and kicked Rex down, crying "UZIMAKI BARAUSH!" As the Crimson Dark Ranger fell, Joey readied his Power Sword, and placed energy around the blade. The minute he tossed it at Rex, the evil Ranger fell, hard.

Vicky was no match for the combined might of Mai, Ronnie, and Carly. Each time 'icky with a V' tried to attack, they dodged and counter attacked. "Drive Claws!" said Ronnie as she slashed the Orange Dark Ranger. Mai and Carly then double teamed her with the Power Daggers and the LightningIce Septer. One strike and she went down.

Weevil suffered the same beating. Li, Joel, and Tails were facing him. Tails kicked the insect duelist in the chest. Joel got his V-lancer out, set it to blaster mode, and blasted him. Li then struck his counterpart with the Power Lance.

Fiona was facing Erin, Cassie, and Jazz. "I'll crush all three of you." said the evil Mobian. "Bring it on!" said the heroic femme fatals. Erin used both her septer and sword to strike her. As the heroic toon gal jumped out of the way, Cassie fired her Satilite Stunner, and Jazz launched an arrow, both of the attacks hitting the evil ranger, knocking her down.(A/N Talk about girl power)

Drake was having problems fighting Tommy, Danny, and DM. "Hold...still!" Drake yelled. "Let me think about that. No." Danny said wittingly. The heroic trio used their weapons to strike the Darkside all at once. As Drake fell, DM said "Have a 'nice trip', Drake!"(A/N the 'nice trip' actually means 'bad fall')

Sam, Mike, and Hikari ended up facing a very unlucky Anti-toon. "Three against me, that seems unfair.  
TO YOU!" said the Topaz Dark Ranger. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Sam said. As the girls charged at the evil Anti-toon. Sam struck her opponent with the Power Whip. Mike then jumped in the air, and slashed the evil copy of Erin. Hikari gave Evil Erin a swift kick to the chest, which sent the Anti-toon flying to a tree.

The Colletor ended up fightind Trip, Zane, and Shadow. Shadow blasted the evil villan with a Chaos Spear. Zane and Trip then ran to the villian, and gave him a kick to the chest, knocking him down.  
(A/N Worlds easiest fight, folks)

Kaiba slashed Vulturous three times before Delphine delivered a punck to the beasts chest. Aly then finished him off with her FireIce Septer. As the beast fell, Aly said "Oh, yeah. WE ROCK"

(Lunar Palace)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY BEAT US, AGAIN!" Rita screamed as she saw what Zordon had done after the Dark Rangers fell. She saw her rangers get teleported far, far away. Vulturous was all that was left.  
"I won't let them win. MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!" Thraz said as he used his magic to make his monster grow.

(Angel Grove)

As Vulturous grew, Joey said "Kaiba. Guys, let us handle this." The veterans just nodded, and Kaiba said "Go for it." Then Joey and the other rangers said "We need Dinzord power, now." As their zords came, they jumped in and said "Log on. Power Crystals activate, and power up, now." as they activated the MegaDragonzord transformation. As the MegaDragonzord's tranformed to flight mode, the battle had began. Vulturous was swinging wildly, but the rangers evaded the attack by going up. Their zord was holding both the Power Javalin and the Power Sword, and slash the beast with both weapons. "I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Mai said. As Titanus came, the MegaDragonzord came down as the Ultrazord transformation began. As the Ultrazord formed, Vulturous said "NOOOOOOOO!" "Ultrazord , lock on, and fire." said the Rangers as the Ultrazord fired all it's weapons. Vulturous fell after all the blast hit him, and was destroied.

(Command Center)

"You have done well, rangers. However, do not take this victory lightly." Zordon said. "We won't." Mai said. "I think we have one more thing to do. But first, where did the Dark Rangers go?" Joey asked. "I teleported them far away, so we won't see them for a while." Alpha said. "Well guys, their's one more thing to do." Tommy said as the rangers placed their hands together. They jumped and screamed "POWER RANGERS"

(A/N Me:Finally, finished it.  
Erin:Where are the Dark Rangers?  
Me:(shrugs) Don't know. Anyway guys,  
All:Read and review)


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer:I own nothing. All characters belong to their respective owners.  
Me:Today on Power Rangers, Ecliptor, Darkonda, and Olympius return and join Rita.  
Ecliptor:We are at your command, my queen.  
Me:Can our heroes stop these monsters? Find out on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Starting right now)

(Terror, Terror, Triple Trouble)

We see Thrax, at the Abbyss of Evil, reviving three of the most dangerous monsters in Ranger History with what looks like a piece of Vulturous. The baddies were Ecliptor, Darkonda, and Olympius. "How can this be?" asked the three villians. "I, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have revived you to serve me and my mother." said the Frankenstien reject. They then vanished.

(Outside the Command Center)

The rangers, minus Kaiba, were testing new flight mode transformations. Dragonzord: Battle mode was first. The Dragonzord's arms went insite the shoulders, while the chest plate came off. As the shoulders folded in, turning into the chest shield, the Mastadon tranformed into the arms, and they attached to the Dragonzord. The mouth opened um, reveling a metalic face with red visor for eyes. As the Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger dinozords became the legs, the Dragonzord attacked to them. The Dragomzord:Battle Mode had been formed. As the velociraptor changed into the glider, it attacked to the Dragonzord's back. The Transformation completed, they tested the flight of the new transformation , which went perfectly. However, the new Megazord:Flight mode test didn't go so well. They ended up crashing down and bailing out. "THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE, FAST!" Sam screamed as she powered down.  
"Okay guys, we've been at this all day. Let's go home and get some sleep." Kaiba said, coming out of the Command Center. "I can agree with that." Joey said, before the alarm went off. "Should have seen that coming." Li muttered under his breathe as he and the other rangers went inside.

(Lunar Palace)

Ecliptor, Darkonda, and Olympius had listen to Rita as she explained about her losses to the new team of Power Rangers. "I understand. We are at your command, my queen." Ecliptor said as he and Darkonda bowed down to her. Olympius said "I only want the rangers destroied, nothing more. I shall help." and with that, the three villians vanished.

(Inside the Command Center)

As the alram blarred, Mai asked "Father. Alpha, what's going on? What's the emergency?" "I am afraid that it is a grave emergency." Alpha said. "Alpha is correct. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said.  
As the rangers looked at the Viewing Globe, they saw the three revived villians attacking citizens at the park. "This is just great." Li said sarcastically. "They are the most dangerous villans in Power Ranger history. I want you to fight with extreme caution. Good luck, and let the power protect you"  
said the wizard. Then Joey said "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

TIGERZORD  
DRAGONZORD  
VELOCORAPTOR  
MASTADON  
PTYRODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSAURUS

(Angel Grove Park)

They reappeared, ready for action. "Let's get them." Joey said. "Right." the others said. As the team charged, the trio just blasted them down like they were nothing. As the villians were about to strike again, DM and his group came out of nowhere, and counter attacked. "So, Rita was right." said the demon prince. "It doesn't matter, because they will soon be destroied." said his bounty hunter ally.  
"I agree. Let's finish them." said Ecliptor.

(Command Center)

Alpha freaked out and said "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! They'll be destroied by those three monsters." "Alpha,  
teleport them back here to the Command Center, at once." Zordon said. "Right away, Zordon." said the little robot as he pressed butons.

(Angel Grove Park)

As the villians were about to attack, our heroes were teleported back to the Command Center. "W-where did they go?" asked Olympius. The villians were confused.

(Command Center)

As the heroes entered the Command Center, Alpha had used a levitation beam to place the rangers on the medical station.(A/N I figured if the Zeo and Turbo seasons had a medical station, then so should the original Command Center) "Why did you teleport us out of there?" asked Shadow. "The rangers were in need of medical attention. Plus, those three could have destroied you. I need to help the rangers heal and get information on those three villians. Plus, I have my Battilizer project to work on. I have a lot to do. Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! I need to get to work." Alpha said, as he was running like he was malfunctioning. As he went to check on the rangers, the others became worried. Who knew what Rita was going to do with three of the most powerful and dangerous villians in history.

(Lunar Palace)

"TO THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF HE FORCES OF GOOD!" said the villians inside the palace. All but the older sister of Mai turned monster, Scorpina. "I won't let this happen. I won't lose Mai." she kept muttering.

(Me:I have to end it here. Next time, Ecliptor goes up against them solo Ecliptor:Finally, I will end the Power Ranger Legacy once and for all.  
Me:Can they stop them, or will Rita finally win? Find out next time.  
All:Until then, read and review)


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer:I own nothing and no one. All characters belong to their respective owners.  
Me:Today on Power Rangers, Ecliptor's plan unfolds.  
Ecliptor:I will use my power to call upon the Dread Dragon and Vexus.  
Me:Will our heroes be able to stop his plans? Will Rita actually win? Will the sun ever rise again? These questions and more will be answered today, on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Coming up right now)

(Blast from the Past)

It's been a week sence the attack. The rangers were all worried about another attack from one of the revived villians. They trained harder then they ever did before. "Do you know which villian will attack first, guys?" asked Sam, worried. "I don't know." Joey answered with just as much worry in his voice. "And personally, I don't wanna find out." said Mai.

(Lunar Palace)

"Ecliptor has been quiet since the attack, mother." said Thrax. "I know. What is he up to?" Rita spoke. "Allow me to explain." said Ecliptor when he came out of nowhere. "I will use my power to call upon the Dread Dragon and Vexus." he explained. (A/N:For those of you who have read Bleedman's 'Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi' web comic, you'll know what the Dread Dragon is already) "Brilliant!" said the evil mother and son duo.  
"GET TO IT, RIGHT AWAY!" commanded the evil space witch. "At once, my queen." said the android, bowing down. As he vanished, Rita said with woe "This is gonna be one of those days"

(Angel Grove Park)

"Now to call them here." he said, releasing a powerful beam of energy that transported both of them in front of him. The summoned villians looked at Ecliptor, and Vexux asked "Ecliptor? What is the meaning of this"  
He smiled and explained about what his plan was, and about the new Power Rangers. "So, that old fool Zordon is still alive. Very well, then. You'll get you're team up, then." she said. "Good. Now to draw the Rangers out." he said as he summoned a squad of Putties. He then commanded "ATTACK!", and the putties attacked the citizens. Unfortunately for them, one citizen was none other than a very angry Jenny 'XJ9' Wakeman.  
"Well, there goes my peaceful day." she said as she began to battle the Putties. The clay-brains were being knocked down like bowling pins, in three seconds flat. "This is gonna be one of those days." she said after knocking the last Putty down.

(Command Center)

"Aye yi yi yi yi! Zordon, that robot fighting Ecliptor, Vexus and Dread Dragon is XJ9, also known as Jenny Wakeman. She'll be torn apart by them!" said a terrified Alpha. "Contact the rangers at once." said Zordon.  
"I'm trying, but it seems that Ecliptor has managed to block all communications. I would not be able to even pick up a radio station if I tried." "Keep trying, Alpha. They must be informed." "Right, Zordon." Alpha was still trying, and was trying everything he could to get a signal. "Aye yi yi! I need help, but with the Authors, Tails, and Shadow on Mobius, Naruto back in his village, Jaden back at Duel Acadamy, Rebecca in Domino,  
and Lilo visiting here mothers castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll have to do it myself." complained the automaton.

(Angel Grove Park)

The rangers noticed the battle and tried to contact the Command Center. "Father. Alpha. Come in." Mai said, but to no avail. "Something's jamming the communicators. I can't get a signal either." Li stated. "Looks like we're on our own." Sam said. "Guys, we need to do something." Jazz said. "I agree. We have to stop them." said her younger brother. "Only one thing to do. It's Morphin Time." said Joey

TIGERZORD  
DRAGONZORD  
VELOCIRAPOR  
MASTADON  
PTYRODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSAURUS

After they morphed, they ran into battle. While Kaiba, Zane, and Sam were battling Dread Dragon, and with Jenny fightingVexus, the remaining five were using their Power Weapons to fight Ecliptor. "COME ON"  
screamed the android as the rangers ran at him. Joey used his Power Sword to slash down on his opponet, but Ecliptor used his sword to block the attack. The andorid then made energy surge from his blade to Joey's,  
frying the Power Sword, and injuring our hero in the process. The red ranger was thrown back into his friends, knocking them over in the process. "Joey, what happened?" Li asked. "He fried the Power Sword." Joey answered. He showed them the blade, they went "Whoa." "The Power Sword is totally fried." said Danny. "We need to fix it. Maybe if we use our Power Coins, we could restore it." Jazz said. Mai looked at the Pink Ranger and responded "That could work." "Let's see if it will." stated the Blue Ranger, getting his Power Coin out of the morpher on his belt. The others did the same, placing them together, and as the energy was repairing the blade, it started to glow.

(Command Center)

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Joey just activated the first phase of the Battlizer, and the signals clearing up." Alpha said. "Now to contact the rangers"

(Angel Grove Park)

Joey began to gain new armor parts. He gained red gauntlets with blades on the side, jet boots, and a silver chest cover with a red version of his Power Coin symbol on it. "Oh, yeah. I like this." he said. Just then, his communicator went off. "I read ya, Alpha." "I see you like the new Battlizer. Just wait to see what it can do." Joey readied himself. Vexus, holding an injured Jenny, and Dread Dragon, who just knocked down the three rangers he was facing, noticed Ecliptor was about to fight the newly Battlized Red Ranger.(A/N: Imagine the blades he has as the blades on Elemental Hero Blade Edge, except red) "Three on one? This will be easy, for me." said the Red Ranger, ready for action. Vexus charges at him, after droping Jenny, and all Joey does is slice right through her waist. The former queen of the Cluster was nothing more then a torso, now. Ecliptor,  
with Dread Dragon's assistance, tried to rush Joe, but he activated his jets. "JETS, ON!" he shouted. He then went in the atmosphere, and called out the Battilizer phase one's finishing attack "METEOR SLASH!", as he went down, and turned into a big, flaming projectile. As soon as he hit the two bad guts, their was an explosion big enough for the whole city to see. As the Smike cleared, Joey was seen, completely unharmed. As for the villians, during the explosion, Ecliptors sword went flying into the still attached hands of Vexus. Both Ecliptor and Dread Dragon looked like burned-out wood, until a diagonal slash appeared on each of their bodies.  
If it was one villian, the slashes would have made a perfent X. Soon, the two villians imploded, and were completelly destroied. "It's... not... over yet." said Vexus, weakly. "WHAT!?!" the heroes screamed. The remains of the weakened villianess fired a bolt of energy from Ecliptors blade, into the sky. Soon, her sliced-in-two body floted into the air, and was beginning to be surrounded by various metals, which soon formed a giant, metal cacoon-like pod. They knew one thing, today is one of those days.

(Me:Next time on Power Rangers, the Rangers are still trying to find out what that metal pod is.  
Joey:We either need to know what that thing is, or to destroy it.  
Me:And Darkonda has a nefarious plot in motion.  
Darkonda:Next stop, Edenia.  
Me:Will our heroes stop Darkonda, and figure out what that pod is? Or will Rita finally get a victory? Find out next time on Mighty Mrophin Power Rangers.  
All:Until then, read and review)


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer:I own nothing and nobody. All characters belong to their respective owners. I only own the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger's Battlizer, the Dark Zords, and the Dark Ranger Powers. (A/N That right, the evil Rangers are back)  
Me:Today on Power Rangers, airmaruto visits Angel Grove.  
DM:Welcome back old friend.  
Me:And he notices the pod.  
airnaruto:What is that?(points to pod)  
Me:Meanwhile, Rita teams up with Shao Khan.  
Rita:So, do we have a deal?  
Shao Khan:We have a deal.  
Me:Can our heroes stop this new threat to the Earth? And what of that very strange pod? What's in that thing? Find out right now on this exciting episode of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Coming up right now)

(A/N this is the intro for this chapter)

Raiden: Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces from Outworld have begun invading both the Earthrealm and the Fanfictionrealm,  
these attacks are seriously weakening both world's dimensional fabrics not only allowing Outworlders to invade both realms, but warriors from other domains as well. Along with the Power Rangers and the Author Fighters only the most skilled warriors can possibly meet this challenge; Liu Kang, Princess Kitana, Queen Sindel, Sub-Zero, Jax, Sonya Blade, Kabal, Nightwolf, Kiva,  
Kurtis Stryker.  
Airnaruto45: Driven by purpose and bound by honor we are the defenders of the realms.

(Edenia Emergency Part 1)

We see airnaruto, exiting the Angel Grove Air Port, noticing the pod in the sky. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to it. He knew that he didn't see that the last time he was in the city. He then saw DM and the others waiting fir him. "GUYS!" he called out. He ran over to them and DM said "Welcome back, old friend." as he patted the author ninja's back. "It's great to see you agian." said Hikari. Soon our visiting Author heard a wave of stuff like 'Welcome back' and 'Great to see you again.', until it was interupted by the scream of two idiots. (A/N their ba-ack) "Did that sound like Dash and Qwan screaming like cowards?" Erin asked. "I was about to ask the same." said Tails. Then they heard "WE NEED THE POWER RANGERS! HELP!", which WERE the voices of Dash and Qwan. The heroes saw that they were chased up a tree, by a dragon, which turned into Liu Kang, the champion of Mortal Kombat, defender of Earthrealm, and future husband of Edenia's own Princess Kitana. "Liu Kang, welcome." said airnaruto. He then asks "Does Nukid still not know that you held back during your fight against him in the tournament?" "Not a bit." answers the monk warrior.(A/N I just figured)

(Lunar Palace)

We see Rita, Thrax, former emperor Shao Khan, and Shang Tsung, making a deal. "So, if we help you conqure the mudball called Earth, you'll allow us to us it to attack the other realms?" asked the evil sourcerer. "Well, of course." answered Thrax. "So, do we have a deal?" asked Rita. "We have a deal." said Shao Khan. The evil ex-emperor opened a portal to Outworld, and Darkonda said "To Edenia." as he, the former emperor, the vile sourserer, and a legion of Putties went through the portal. "I have a feeling that this may work." said Thrax. "It could, but just incase, I have a back-up plan." insuerd his mother, as she wispered the plan to her son.

(Youth Center)

Ernie is giving the gang free smoothes. "Thanks, Ernie." says Kaiba. "No problem. I mean, it's not everyday that Liu Kang, the campion of Mortal Kombat comes into the Youth Center for a smoothe at the Juice Bar." the gracious owner said. Liu Kang was just telling them about three days after the tournament, where he challenged, and defeated airnaruto, regainning his title as Mortal Kombat champion. The Author Ninja then said "I'm just honored to have battled him." Suddenly, the communicators went off. "Excuse us." Jazz said as she and the other rangers went to the hall. "What was that all about?" asked airnaruto. The others just shrugged.

Out in the hall, the rangers answered their communicators. "This is Joey. Go ahead Alpha." "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center, quick. This is an emergency." "Why, what is it?" "Zordon will tell you as soon as you are here. Hurry!" "We're on our way." The rangers then signaled DM to use an excuse. "I just remembered, I have to show you guys the sites." he said. The rangers teleported out before DM and his group began their 'site seeing.

(Command Center)

Alpha was acting like a nut. He was running around, trying to find out the source of a disturbence in the dimensional fabric. "There must be a way to track this disturbence. Maybe if I reroute the transmission through the primary signal transmittor, I can find out what's happening." Just as he got back to work, the rangers came in. "Guys, what's going on." Li asked. "A disturbence was detected in the Earths dimensional fabric. Alpha and I are trying to fing the source of it." Zordon explained. Just then, the alarm went off. "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Sensors indicate that Goldar and Scorpina have grown and are attacking down town Angel Grove!" paniced Alpha.  
"It's either a trap, or a distraction. I'll go, and stop them. You guys will know what to do." Kaiba said. "Good luck, Seto." said his girlfriend with worry. "And may the power protect you." Zordon said. "I'll be careful. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Kaiba as he got his morpher.

TIGERZORD  
(Downtown Angel Grove)

The White Ranger appeared, and his blade, Saba said "Activate the White Tigerzord." "Tigerzord, power up!" called Kaiba. The Tigerzord charged into battle, ant the White Ranger jumped on it. He and Saba then called out "White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode. Battle ready, NOW!" The White Ranger then jumped ito the cockpit. "TIGERZORD, COVERT TO WARRIOR MODE, NOW!" he said as he placed Saba in the slot. Then, the Tigerzord transformed into warrior mode. The monsters charged, but Tigerzord punched Goldar in the face, and then kicked Scorpina in the chest, knocking them down.

Meanwhile, DM and his group noticed the battle. "The White Ranger seems to be handling those two." Liu Kang said. "Something's not right." they heard a voice, which turned out to belong to Lunatic121, Looney to his friends and family. "Looney?" asked DM and the others. He just nodded. "I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by, and tell you that Shao Khan and Shang Tsung have returned, teamed up with Rita Repulsa, and are currently gathering up their remaining forces for an attack on the castle in Edenia." he said bluntly. "SHAO KHAN AND SHANG TSUNG HAVE RETURNED!?" screamed Naruto, who then started to freak out, until Shadow jumped up and konked him on the head. "Thanks. I needed that." said the hyper active, knuckle-headed ninja. "Just one question. How?" asked Liu Kang. Looney was about to answer, when Raiden, the god of thunder showed up. "I'll tell you. Rita Repulsa, and her vile son, Thrax brought them back. Now, Khan is gathering his forces for a full frontal assult on tha Edenian castle." he said. "So we need help." Erin said. "Wait a minute. We?" the others asked. "We need to work together on this." said the strawberry-blonde toon girl. "She's right. But the eleven of you won't be enough. Even if you get the others, Liu Kang, you'll need more help."  
spoke the thunder god. "How about the Power Rangers?" asked the Fictorian. They just looked at him, and Liu Kang said "That's not a bad idea."

(Meanwhile, in a hiden fortress in Outworld)

Shao Khan had just finished reviving Quan Chi. "Shao Khan, I am forever in your debt. I will be at your command." said the evil sourcerer. "Excellent." said Khan as he turned to the small crowd of his loyal warriors. "Now , my warriors, we attack the castle. We will defeat our enemies, or WE WILL PERISH FIGHTING!!!" he exclaimed, causing the warriors to cheer. "WE MOVE, NOW!!!" he commanded, causing the army to head for the castle. "I have a feeling that this will work."

(At the Castle)

Nightwolf, Kiva, Sonya, Kabal, Jax, Kutis Stryker, and Sub-Zero were at the palace of King Jerrod, Queen Sindel, and Princess Kitana. When the royal family entered, they looked like they were about to jump put of their own skins. "What got you so scared?" Jax asked. "Did you guys see Scorpion in a towel?" Stryker asked sarcastically. "No!" the trio of royals said. "We saw Shao Khan leading a full frontal assult, which is heading strait here."  
Kitana said. Then they went silent. "Oh, no." said Nightwolf, as Kiva hid behind her friend. "Well, I guess that this means one thing. KOMBAT TIME!" Sonya says. "Here we go again." said Kabal and Sub-Zero. "Why am I not suprised." said Kitana. "Somehow, I'm not suprised." Sindel said, as Sonya jumped out of a second-story window, and Kiva merged with Nightwolf. The Defenders of the Realm had returned.

(Lunar Palace, Finster's Lab)

"FINSTER!!!" Thrax screamed. "Yes, my prince." said the monster maker. "I need you to prepare me seven monsters incase something goes wrong with the plan." "I have just the seven." The two then looked upon seven hidious monsters. They were looking at Nasty Knight, Peckster, Mantis, King Sphinx, Rhino Blaster, Soccadillo, and Saleguana. "Perfect. They nearly destroied the original rangers, they'll certianly finish those fools." said Thrax. "Excellent. Now, I'll just put them in the Monstermatic, and they'll be ready." Finster said as he placed them inside the machine, and turned in on. The monsters came out, and were ready for battle. "We are at your command, our prince." they said. "Once the Power Rangers leave on a rescue mission to Edenia, go forth and destroy the city of Angel Grove." Thrax commanded. "Yes, prince Thrax." the monsters replied. Little did he know that Squatt and Baboon (I just remembered their names, which explains why they weren't in the other chapters) were watching. "This is gonna be a win-win." said Baboon. "How do you figure that." Squatt (the big, blue one)  
asked. "Think about it. If Shao Khan destroys the Rangers, then the monsters can easily destroy the city. If the Rangers beat Khan, then they have to face the monsters, and will most likely loose." explained his friend. "Oh.  
I think I get it. " said Baboon as he scratted his head.

(Downtown Angel Grove)

As Tigerzord was about to strike again, Goldar and Scorpina vanished. "What on Earth?" Kaiba asked. Suddenly, he saw that a horde of Putties were attacking DM and the others. "Let us go, you clay brains." Erin said as the putties gabbed her, Tails, Aly, Shadow, Carly, Naruto, DM, and Hikari. While the others were fighting off the Putties, the ones who were captured were sent to Rita's Dark Dimension. Liu Kang was just knocking them down like dominos, Raiden was blasting them, Airnaruto was uning his cryo powers to freeze them so Looney could them smash them, Jaden sent Neos, Flame Wingman, Blade Edge, and Thunder Giant to help then while he, Lilo, and Rebecca went to call Zordon. "Zordon, come in." Jaden said, put got no responce. This worried the youthful trio. He tried again. "Zordon. Alpha. Anyone. Come in." he said. Still no responce. "Let's try teleporting." Rebecca suggested. The three tried to teleport, and failed. Suddenly, five orb-like lights appeared, revealing the rangers of Aquitar. "We senced a disturbance within the balance of power." Tideus, the yellow Aquition Ranger said.  
"We have contacted Zordon before leaving Aquitar." Crocus, their Black Ranger said. "We wish to be of assiatance." stated the Blue Ranger, Cestro. "Then help them take down those Putties." Lilo said. "Yes, my young friend. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Delphine.

WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER  
BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER  
BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER  
YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER  
RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER

The aliens morphed into ranger form, and prepared for battle. "Rangers of Aquitar. FULL POWER!" said Aurico, the Red Aquition Ranger. "POWER OF WATER! POWER OF LIGHT! POWERS UNITE!" said the five Alien Rangers. They drew their blades, and charged into battle. Kaiba jumped out of the Tigerzord, Saba in his right hane, and also went into battle.

(Command Center)

Alpha was just able to get back teleportation and communication. "It's about time. At least when Raiden came, we didn't lose the Viewing Globe." said the automaton. "Rangers, you must aid the others." Zordon said. "But, we need to rescue DM and the others." Li said. "He's right. Father we need to rescue them." Mai said. "But, Mai. Your father also has a point." Sam said. "That's right. But we can't let Edenia fall to Khan, either." Jazz said.  
"What are we gonna do?" Danny asked. "We have to stop Khan. We'll rescue the others. Besides, I'm sure dat DM and the others can handle whatever Rita and Thrax are throwing then." Joey said with confidence.

(Rita's Dark Dimension)

Boy, was he wrong. Rita used her magic to make clones of some of their worst enemies. (A/N DM: Drake. Hikari: My Darkside, Ino. Erin: Definetally the Collector. Tails: Gotta go with Dark Oak. Aly: Evil Alyssa. Shadow: My worst enemy is Black Doom. Carly: I really can't stand Malifacent. Naruto: My worst enemy is Orochimaru. I. Hate. SNAKES!!!) The clone Drake was going hand to hand with DM, the Ino clone was trading blasts with Hikari,  
Erin and the clone of her Anti-toon were going sword to staff, Tails was using his ghost powers to try and take down the clone of the Metarex leader, Aly was using her septer to combat the clone of her Anti-toon, Shadow and the clone of Black Doom where fighting like there was no tommarrow, Carly was using both the LightningIce and RainbowLight Septers to defend herself from the clone of the evil queens attacks, and Naruto was going head to head with the clone of Orochimaru. "I really wish we had some help." Naruto said. "I hate this so much right now." DM said. "I hate RITA so much rihgt now." Hikari said as she blasted her opponent, destroying said clone. "We need help, and soon." Said Carly as she used both septers to block the attack of the Malifacent clone. (A/N The ghost powers Tails is using is a little something from Erin's Lion King parody)

(Command Center)

The team saw the battle on the Viewing Globe. "Okay, I was wrong." Joey said. "Not only that, but I've managed to find out something horrible." Alpha said. "What is it?" asked Sam. "Yeah. How bad is it?" Li asked. "It seems that Rita has somehow restored the war zord, Cyclopsis." said the robot, causing the others to gasp. "Cyclopsis was used in the war of the Oricalcos, exactly 10,000 years ago. Pilotted by Goldar, he nearly helped Dartz destroy the three dragons of Atlantis. Cyclopsis was used again, on the first Power Rangers day. The original five Power Rangers used the Ultrazord to destroy the dreaded machine. But now Rita plans to use it to aid Shao Khan in an attept to conqure Edenia. The only way to destroy Cyclopsis is to constantly change battle-modes, and then call upon the power of Ultrazord once the its systems are locked." Zordon explained. "Looks like we have a big problem,  
then." Zane said. "I have good news, though. It takes two battles for that to happen, and the second battle will require assistance from Lokar." Alpha said. "Be careful Rangers, whatever choice you make, may the power protect you." Zordon said. The team thought for a minute, then Joey said "Alpha, try and teleport DM and the other out of there. We'll help Kiaba, then go to Edenia." "Right, Joey." replied the little bot. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Joey said as he and the other rangers called there morphers.

DRAGONZORD  
VELOCORAPTOR  
MASTADON  
PTYRODACTAL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABERTOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSAURUS  
(Downtown Angel Grove)

The rangers appeared just in time to see... that the putties were all being beaten. Most of them by Looney, who used Shadow Clones. "I can't believe that the kid hasn't messed up yet." said Joey. Just then, a group of Khan's Cyber units (A/N from the animated series 'Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm') appeared with Sektor, Reptile, and Onaga from a portal to Edenia. Li noticed this and said "Well, there is one concurence that I believe is happening. THAT!" as he pointed to the baddies. "Woah. Those are some ugly villians, and I've seen Black Doom in Devil form." said Danny, recalling an old adventure in his Experiment Hunting days. "I know a quick way to get rid of them. BATTLIZER, PHASE ONE!" said Joey as he called out his battlizer. In a flash of red light, it formed on him. "Bring it on." said Reptile. Joey and the Raptor charged at each other. The minute that their fists had collided with thier opponents chest, Reptile was sent flying, and had broken his hand. The Raptor screamed in pain. "To easy. Next." said Joey. The Cyber units charged at him, and Joey sliced them down faster them you could say 'Slice and dice.

(Lunar Palace)

Rita was angry. "THRAX!" she called. Thrax ran up to her and asked "Yes, mother?" "I say we combine our powers to make our monsters grow." answered the evil space witch. The two raised their septers and called out "WE CALL UPON THE FIRES OF THE UNDERWORLD!!! MAGIC WANDS, MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!!!"

(Downtown Angel Grove)

Onaga, Sektor, and Reptile were in towers of the fires of the Underworld that shot up sky high. The minute the flames stopped, the three were thirty stories larger then before. "Size increase equals increased possiblity of all three of us obtainning victory by fifty-seven percent." spoke Sektor. "I love being large." said Onaga. "Crushing them will be much easier now." Reptile said. "We'll handle this." said Delphine. The five alien rangers made the Tiger hand sign and said "We need Shogun Megazord power." Instantly, they vanished, and the Shogun Megazord appeared behind the villians. "While they fight, get to Edenia and stop Khan." Raiden said as he opened a portal to the realm of Outworld. "We will." said Airnaruto. "Mind if we help?" asked Joey as he powered down his Battlizer. "Thanks, man. I think we'll need it." said Looney. "But what about my folks or the others?" asked Jaden as he and the girls joined the group.

(Rita's Dark Dimension)

DM and the others had just finished off the clones, but were then facing the Dark Rangers, again. "We're back." said the evil seven. DM and the others were then teleported away. "Hey. Where did they go?" asked Rex. "How the heck should any of us know?" Vicky asked sarcastically. "They were teleported away." Weevil answered, looking angry under his helmet. "But, how?" asked Fiona. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" screamed Drake in rage. "Unless you're that meddling Zordon." Evil Erin said with venom in her voice. "I hate that guy." said the Collector.

(Downtown Angel Grove)

DM and his group just appeared infront of the others, looking relieved. "Mom! Dad!" Jaden said in relief. "Jaden!" said his parents, hugging him. "Boy, are we glad to see you guys." said Tails. "Yeah, another minute and those Dark Rangers that Rita somehow brought back would've sliced us down." said Alyssa. "Did you say that the Dark Rangers were back?" asked the White Ranger. "Unfortunatelly." said Carly. "This is bad." said Pink Ranger.  
(TO BE CONTINUED)

(A/N Me: I had to cut it short, so I'm putting it into two parts.  
Khan: Tune in for the next part.  
All:Until then, read and review)


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer:I own nothing and nobody except the Red Rangers Battlizer, and the Dark Ranger powers and zords.  
Me:Last time on Power Rangers, Rita teams up with Shao Khan.  
Naruto:(freaking out) SHAO KHAN AND SHANG STUNG ARE BACK?  
Me:And Edenia is under attack.  
Sonya:KOMBAT TIME!  
Me:Will our heroes stop this menace? Find out on part two of Edenia Emergency, on Power Rangers. Next)

(Edenia Emergency part 2)

Our heroes are seen entering the portal one by one. Before arinaruto and Loony entered, the fictorian asked "Will we be able to stop those villians, arinaruto sensei?" All the air-bending ninja said was "Yeah.  
We'll stop them." as the two went into the portal. "Good luck my friends." said Raiden.

(Edenian Castle, Outworld)

They reappeared, right inside the castle, and were surrounded by guards. The guards were holding spears right at our heroes, until Liu Kang stepped in and said "Stand down. Raiden has asked me to bring them with us." The guards stood down upon hearing what the champion of Mortal Kombat said. Suddenly, King Jarrod stepped forward, and said "Thank the Elder Gods that you came. Shao Khan is attacking with all of his forces, and an army of things that I've never seen before." Jarrod noticed the others, and was confused. "Don't worry. They're here to help." said Liu Kang. Jarrod just nodded, and showed our heroes to a nearby window. They jumped out, and began to assist, until they, and the others were captured inside a giant electro-dome by the sinister Darkonda. "I knew that you guys would come, so I put up this inescapeble trap up. Now, it's off to the Lunar Palace for all of you." said the evil bounty hunter. They vanished, leaving an army of Putties to surround the castle. "We're doomed." King Jarrod bluntly said.

(Lunar Palace)

Rita and Thrax were happy, and dancing. "Oh, happy day!" said Rita. Thrax then said "I've never been this happy in all my life!" Goldar just looked shocked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DARKONDA'S PLAN WORKED!!" he screamed out of rage and jelousy. Finster was just jumping for joy, while Squatt and Baboon were just dancing like the idiots they were, are, and always will be. "You'll never get away with this, Rita!" shouted Hikari. Rita just looked at the Balance Princess with the 'Are you serious?' look. Truth was, Rita had taken the rangers Power Coins, caused them to demorph, sent down monsters to attack Angel Grove, and left an army of Putties to assist Shao Khan in capturing Edenia. Well, it could have been worse. They could be Ezekeil being chased by Eva. (A/N note the reference of episode 2 of TDI)

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace was Scorpina's bedroom. It looked like the bedroom of a princess, and I don't mean Princess Morebucks. Inside, Scorpina was worried that Rita, the one who turned her from the innocent Sabrina Valintine, to the warrior Scorpina, would win. She was worried that she would never just be Sabrina, again. She was worried about her family, and their friends, and all of the other people of Earth. She noticed some people who teleported inside. The first looked like a red Dark Magician. (A/N think brown skin, red armor, and white hair.) His name was JJ, a member of the Author Fighters. The next two people looked like Static Shock, and a certian girl named Daisy. (A/N no, not Daisy Duck.) They noticed her, and were a little suprised. "What are you doing in here!?" she asked, screaming. She threw her weapon at them, but Static blocked it with his electro-magnetic powers. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" said Static. "You can't just attack us. Especially when we finally managed to free you from Rita's control." said Daisy. "You did? I mean, you did?" asked the Eltarian halfa. "It won't take away the powers Rita gave you, but, at lease you don't have to listen to the old hag anymore." said JJ as he pointed his septer at her. "EVIL CONTROL RELEASE!" he shouted, causing a bright light to emit from the young Eltarian. Soon, black chains of energy were seen, and broken. Sabrina was finally free from Rita's control. "I'm free. I'm finally free." she said to herself. She then hugged JJ, causing him to blush. "Thank you, so much." she said, before kissing his right cheek. JJ was blushing so hard, he became as red as his armor.

Back with our heroes, they knew that their last hope was Zordon and Alpha. They also knew that they had to get out, before Rita summoned Cyclopsis. Unfortunetly, they were trapped in a big bubble of energy, that was created by Thrax. "If we had our ranger powers, we could get out of this." said Mai. Suddenly, Danny got an idea. "I think that Rita forgot about my ghost powers. I'M GOING GHOST!" he said as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He tried to phase them through the floor, only to fail. "Apperently, she did remember." said Jazz. "Okay, we need a new plan." said Sam. Suddenly, Joey got am idea. (A/N Here we go, again.) "I've got an idea." he said. The others gasped, and said "NO!" "Normally, I'd agree. However, this is a good idea. We should just call the Sword of Power." The others thought about the idea, and had to agree. The rangers placed their together, and said "SWORD OF POWER!" causing it to appear in Joey's hands. "Alright. Let's get outta here." he said, slashing the energy bubble. The bubble bursted, and the heroes were freed. "Now, lets get our power coins back." Joey said. The other rangers nodded. The other heroes decided to search in the one place they would never look. In Rita Repulsa's bedroom. (A/N 'Gulp.' Not good. Let's check back with JJ and his group)

We see JJ, Sabrina, Static, and Daisy meet up with a Harpie-like Bang Baby named Talon. "So, I see that you freed her." she said. "About time." said someone in the darkness. The person stepped into the light, revielling him to be Thrax. "I was about to vaporize her, because she was beginning to break the spell on her own. Now I have another reason to destroy her without my mother's permission." he said, gripping his staff. "Hello, Thrax. It's been how long? Two or three years?" said JJ. "And one hundred days. I haven't forgotten the day that you humiliated me infront of the entire Magical Community. I wanted to defeat that acursed Dark Dragon, but you had to get in my way. I was about to take away everyone and everything that he cared for, but you had all the gods bring back that infernal ice sourceress. If it wasn't for you, Kitten and Dialgos would be dead, and Himeka Hatchigamagutchi wouldn't be back. I lost respect because of you, ya brat!" he said in anger. "Oh, here we go, again." said JJ. "What?" Daisy asked. "Thrax has a real ego problem. It inflates like a party balloon." he whispered to his pals, causing them to snicker. Thrax just got mad at this. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!!" he screamed as he used his septer to create Sub-space clones of JJ and Sabrina. "Should have seen this coming." the heroes said. The Sub-space clone of JJ blasted them with WarGreymon's Terra Force, and the real JJ used Safe Guard to protect themselves, but was blown back by the force of the blast. The others went to his aid. "JJ, are ya alright, man?" Daisy asked. "Yeah, but these clones won't be once I'm done with'em." he said as he shap-shifted into a red Lucario, and his septer transformed into a smaller version of the Megazords Power Sword. Sabrina decided to help. Soon, it was originals against clones, and two Meta-humans against Thrax. The clones were matching the move of the real ones, and Thrax had magically tied the other two heroes, with magic ropes. Suddenly, the clones got the upper hand, because JJ and Sabrina were beginning to wear out. (A/N Let's see what our favorite Power Rangers mentor is up to)

(Comand Center)

Zordon and Alpha were trying to find the rangers. "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! I can't seem to find the rangers! I've tried everything, but I just can't find them!" Alpha said, worried. "I'm worried, too, Alpha. Especially about Mai. If anything were to happen, I would never forgive myself. We must find them, before it is to late." Zordon said, worried that his daughter might be lost forever. Alpha franticlly tried to find them, and began to freak out. Suddenly, Ninjor, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky teleported inside the Command Center. "Ninjor, I am glad to see that you have returned." the wizard spoke. "As am I, my friend. I only wish it was under better circumstances. As you can see, I have brought back six of you former rangers. I have, also, returned to them, for this one battle, their ninja powers." said the Power Coin creator. "Oh, that's wonderful!" said Alpha. "Indeed. With the additional help, we will be able to stop Rita's latest plot. Go forth, my friends, and let the power protect you." said the great Ranger mentor. "Alright. One last time , guys." said Tommy. Suddenly, the six former rangers shouted out, for the last time "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

WHITE RANGER POWER  
BLACK RANGER POWER  
PINK RANGER POWER  
BLUE RANGER POWER  
YELLOW RANGER POWER  
RED RANGER POWER

(Angel Grove)

We see the Shogun Megazord, using its saber to fight back. Suddenly, the NinjaFalconMegazord, and Ninjor in battle mode, appeared and assisted. "Looks like we made it." said Kim from inside the second zord combination. "Just intime, too." said Rocky. "Alright, guys. Let's rock and roll." said Tommy. The others called out "Right", and the fight began. The Two zords and giant warrior were doing battle with the three vile monsters. Little did they know, that the battle was energizing the pod in the sky. Inside, we can see Vexus, and she's evolving. "Soon, I will destroy the Earth, starting with those meddling Power Rangers. Yes. Very soon." she said in a Beast Wars Megatron manner.

(Lunar Palace)

We return to JJ and Sabrina, tired, and panting. Suddenly, Saba is seen flying through the Sub-Space Scorpina, and a plast from the Power Blaster his the JJ clone. Soon, both were destroied, and the Rangers had stepped between the tired warriors and Thrax. "You guys okay?" Joey asked. The weakened fighters nodded, and they noticed that they were beginning to teleport. It was also happening to the other heroes. "Hey, what's happening?" asked Static. "It's my father. He's found us." answered the newly freed Sabrina. Saba flew back into the White Rangers hands, then the Rangers, and other heroes teleported to Earth, the zords waiting.

Rita caught wiff of this, and knew one thing, this ment war. "SHAO KHAN, I RETURN YOU, YOUR WARRIORS, AND MY MONSTERS TO EARTH TO GROW!!!" she screamed, as she launched green fire to Earth. "I ALSO SUMMON FORTH CYCLOPSIS!!!"

(Angel Grove)

Cyclopsis, and the giant monsters appear. At the same time so did Megazord, Dragonzord, Velpciraptor Warrior Mode, and Tigerzord Warrior Mode. "Let's do it." The rangers shouted inside of their respective zords. The Zords began to charge, but the monsters were faster, and struck them. "Woah!" the three ranger teams, and Ninjor yelled out. "Micro-pressure's in the red." said Billy. "WE'RE IMPLODING!" Aisha screamed. "The power levels of all of the zords are being drained like a spagetti strainer." Saba yelled. "Shield are down by 50 percent." said Li, trying to keep the Megazord online. "Sensors are off-line." said Sam , as her zord began to shut down. "All systems are shutting down. I can't get anything back up. No emergency power." said Zane. "We're not even getting a chance to fight back. How's this fair?!" both Ninjor and Joey shouted. Suddenly Cyclposis blasted them again. This time, the zords and Ninjor fell to the ground. "Now, you shall feel my wrath, Rangers." said Goldar from inside of Cyclopsis. Suddenly, as the War Zord was about to strike, it...stopped? He was suddenly thrown out, and landed, face first, into the ground. "What happened?" Peckster asked. Suddenly, Cyclopsis turned red, grew wings, and grabbed a sword that fell from the sky. The sword, the Legendary Sword, was then swung, and, as it slashed through the monsters, one by one, they began to fall until none of them remained.

On the ground, as Goldar was getting up, JJ jumped out of Cyclopsis, and kicked the sinister space simian in the chest. "Game's over, monkey boy." said the shape shifter. "Never!" Goldar shouted before charging at JJ. Each time the villian tried to hit the Red Dark Magician-look-alike, he missed, and was struck by an attack, until he couldn't take it anymore, and vanished. After he vanished however, the pod in the sky had also dissappeared.

(Command Center)

Our heroes, their friends, JJ, and Sabrina, were waiting for Zordon to finish getting rid of the Scorpina powers. "Dude, I can't believe that you helped Mai's older sister, nor can I believe that's she's Scorpina." Danny said. "I can't believe that Virgil and Teresa are Static and Talon." said Erin. "Guys, it's okay. I understand." JJ said. In a flash of light, Sabrina was now wearing the same outfit that she wore when Zedd had ordered her to use two of the rangers as bait to catch the others. "I am glad to see that you have returned, Sabrina." said Zordon. "Yeah, it's great to have you back, sis." Mai said, hugging her sister. "It's great to be back. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've cause you guys." said the former slave of Rita. "Don't be. It wasn't you fault." said DM. "Yeah, it was Rita's fault." said Joey. It seemed for them, that life had gotten a little bit more complicated. As for the Defenders, the Alien Rangers, the former Rangers, Ninjor, and the two young shinobi members of the Author Fighters, as well as Static and Talon, they had returned to their normal lives. One thing was clear, though. The battle for Earth was FAR from OVER.

(Me: Next time, on Power Rangers, Vexus has a new upgrade.  
Vexus: I will use my new power to destroy the Earth, and conqure the UNIVERSE!  
Me: Meanwhile, Rita is planning to destroy White Ranger.  
Rita: With the White Crystal, created from the remains of Zedd's Green Crystal, I shall take the White Ranger's powers for my own.  
Me: Is Vexus gonna win? Will Rita succeed? Is this the early end of the White Ranger? Find out, next time, on the two part special event 'White Crystal'. Until then, read and review.)


End file.
